Agua
by NieA-29
Summary: Dicen que el agua da la vida, puede que también el amor? [especie de AU] EPÍLOGO! ((( TERMINADO )))
1. Introducción

Hola! Soy Ni€a y aquí estoy con otra nueva historia, espero que os guste. Es un Universo Alterno, ya que los padres de Harry están vivos y no hay ningún Voldemort ni nada...  
  
Los personajes de Harry Potter son de Rowling.  
  
|·|·| INTRODUCCIÓN |·|·|  
  
Era un pasillo oscuro, sólo iluminado por tres antorchas, que con sus danzantes llamas anaranjadas hacían que las sombras parecieran fantasmas paseándose por el castillo. La sombra más grande de todas era la de un chico apoyado en el alféizar de una ventana. El chico estaba mirando la lluvia.  
  
Des de pequeño siempre le había gustado el agua, ya fuera mirar como caía la lluvia des de su confortable habitación o disfrutando de un relajante baño, dejando que el perfumado jabón le inundara los sentidos y olvidara sus preocupaciones.  
  
Se fijó en el paisaje tan bonito que se podía ver des de su situación; el bosque prohibido; un lugar misterioso al cual des de esa vez en primer año, nunca había vuelto a entrar. El lago a un lado, el campo de quidditch al otro, y un cielo tan gris como sus ojos... Dejó de llover. No tenía ganas de volver a su sala común, así que salió del castillo, y aspirando el olor a tierra mojada se dirigió hacía un árbol, quitó unas cuantas hojas húmedas y se sentó. Se respiraba calma, sentimiento que nunca permanecía mucho con él. Miró hacía el lago. Sus aguas tranquilas reflejaban el gris del cielo. "El calamar gigante debe de estar durmiendo" pensó, pero entonces vio como en la superficie empezaban a surgir pequeñas olas. "Ya se ha despertado".  
  
Siguió observando, esperando ver algún tentáculo, pero lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. Una cabeza salió del agua, seguida por un cuerpo de hombre, éste levantó los brazos dispuesto a volver a meterse en el agua y al hacerlo Draco pudo ver como una cola de pez, de escamas verdes y plateadas, seguía al cuerpo. Parpadeó un par de veces i se frotó los ojos. Volvió a fijar la vista al lago. No era común que los seres que vivían en las profundidades del lago salieran. La cabeza volvió a emerger del agua y Draco se puso a correr en su dirección.  
  
Atravesó unos arbustos y unos árboles, y cuando llegó donde tenía que estar el ser, se encontró con que conocía a esa persona, por qué era una persona, y como tal, no tenía cola.  
  
~~*~~ 


	2. capítulo I

|·|·| CAPÍTULO 1 |·|·|  
  
-Po-Potter?  
  
Draco no se lo podía creer, allí estaba Potter abrochándose los pantalones, sin nada en la parte de arriba "con el frío que hace" pensó Draco, y con el pelo húmedo del cual caían pequeñas gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su espalda y pecho.  
  
-Que...  
  
Draco no podía decir nada más, estaba muy impresionado por lo que acababa de ver. Podía ser que Harry fuera un tritón? De lejos se oyó la voz del moreno.  
  
-Apartate, que salpica.  
  
Pero Draco no reaccionó a tiempo, y cuando Harry agitó la cabeza para sacarse el agua del cabello quedó empapado.  
  
-Ah! Me has mojado! – logró decir.  
  
-Ya te he avisado- le contestó Harry poniéndose la camisa. – Ya sé que soy guapo, pero nunca creí interesarle al príncipe de Slytherin.- siguió hablando el moreno, al ver que Draco no le sacaba ojo de encima.  
  
-No te imagines cosas Potter, sólo estaba pensando...- contestó el chico rubio mirando el suelo.- por cierto- prosiguió alzando la cabeza.- no sabía que fueras un tritón...  
  
-Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes Malfoy.- Contestó Harry, cruzando los brazos en actitud de superioridad.  
  
-Nunca pensé que pudiéramos hablar civilizadamente.  
  
-Es que tu piensas?  
  
-No estoy para peleas Potter...  
  
Al oír eso Harry alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy.  
  
-Pues tienes razón, yo tampoco lo hubiera dicho nunca.  
  
-Si alguien se entera de esto, vamos a asustar a media escuela.Los grandes enemigos de Hogwarts hablando tranquilamente junto al lago...  
  
Los dos chicos rieron. Se miraron por unos instantes, con el silencio de la noche envolviéndolos. Al fin, Harry rompió el silencio.  
  
-Mejor me voy, adiós Malfoy.  
  
-Si , adiós.  
  
El chico moreno se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta de entrada a la escuela. La luz de la noche le acompañó hasta el recibidor, donde al entrar se perdió de vista. Y como si Draco se hubiera quedado dormido, meneó la cabeza y se fue a su habitación a dormir.  
  
~*~  
  
Habían pasado dos días des de su charla en el lago, y algo entre ellos había cambiado. Cada vez que se cruzaban, se miraban dispuestos a insultarse, pero al hacerlo se acordaban de esa noche; de como habían hablado sin pelear, y sólo podían ignoraban al otro.  
  
Draco volvía de la biblioteca, dejó sus cosas en la cama y se fue a duchar. Cuando salió, sólo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se dio cuenta de que volvía a llover, y no supo por qué, se acercó a la ventana que justamente daba al lago. Fijó la vista en la superficie acuosa, esperando poder ver a Potter salir de ella, con su preciosa cola. Des de que lo vio aquella primera noche de lluvia, no se sacaba la imagen de un Harry transformado en tritón.  
  
-Estas bien Draco? Vas a pillar una pulmonía si no te tapas...  
  
Draco se giró y vio que su amigo Goyle (N/A: este es Gregory y el otro es Vincent no? Si no lo siento...) le miraba des de la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-Si, sólo estaba pensando Greg, eso es todo.  
  
-Claro.  
  
Draco se separó de la ventana y se puso su pijama. Estaba cansado, no tenía ganas de bajar a la sala común a hablar con los demás, así que se tumbó en la cama, cerró las cortinas y se dispuso a dormir.  
  
~*~  
  
Al día siguiente seguía lloviendo. Era sábado así que Draco se volvió a acurrucar entre las mantas para volver a dormirse, y aunque no lo consiguió pudo relajarse un rato. Bajó a desayunar. Se sentó junto a Pansy y empezó a comer.  
  
El resto de día pasó con normalidad.  
  
A las seis, cuando ya se estaba haciendo oscuro, Draco se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y volvió a quedarse mirando el lago. Era una vista hipnotizante. Ver el agua caer suavemente, los árboles moviéndose al compás del viento, y una figura saliendo del lago, una figura desnuda de hombre a la que la luna iluminaba de pleno. "Un momento! Es Potter!" Al verle salir, con esa luz y ese aire de misterio que envolvía al chico moreno al estar convertido en tritón, Draco no pudo reprimir el impulso de salir de las mazmorras e ir al recibidor para poder estar con Harry. Aunque sólo se cruzaran unas miradas, le daba igual.  
  
Llegó al hall y se sentó en un escalón. Al cabo de dos minutos apareció la figura de Harry por la puerta. Vestido con el uniforme del colegio y unos mechones negros pegados a su rostro por el agua. El Gryffindor vio a Malfoy y lo saludó con la mirada, alzando las cejas. Éste se levantó de la escalera y se acercó a él.  
  
-Si sigues tanto en el agua, te convertirás en una pasa.  
  
-Muchas gracias.- le contestó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
Draco le miró extrañado.  
  
-Para mi las pasas están muy ricas...  
  
-Ja, ja, ja.  
  
-Si Filch nos encuentra a estas horas por los pasillos nos caerá una buena. Ven.  
  
Harry se giró y se dirigió hacia una pasadizo estrecho que había a la izquierda. Draco no sabía si seguirle o no, eso era muy raro. Primero; la incapacidad de insultarse, segundo; Sus ganas por volver a ver al moreno, y tercero; que Harry le hubiese invitado a ir con él vete tú a saber dónde... Todo podía ser una trampa, pero el rubio respiró hondo y decidió ir tras Harry. Caminaron durante unos minutos, siempre recto, hasta que Harry se paró delante de un cuadro. Éste mostraba un paisaje muy hermoso, un campo verde, con un cerezo en flor en medio y una sombra que leía apoyada en el tronco del árbol. El viento sólo existente en el cuadro, mecía las ramas del cerezo y hacía que sus rosados pétalos cayesen como la lluvia que envolvía a los dos muchachos.  
  
-Sakura.- dijo el moreno, y el cuadro se abrió. (n/a: Sakura en japonés quiere decir flor de cerezo)  
  
Por la obertura del cuadro podía verse una acogedora habitación. Sólo tenía una sala; con un sofá verde oscuro, dos sillones negros, un mueble bar, una chimenea, una mesa con cuatro sillas y una puerta que seguramente debía ser el baño. Harry entró y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones.  
  
-Siéntate, no?.- le preguntó a Draco mientras encendía el fuego.  
  
El aludido se acercó al otro sillón y también se sentó, mirando el fuego recién aparecido que chisporroteaba como si tuviera horas. Harry se levantó y fue a buscar dos cervezas de mantequilla. Le dio una a Draco y se sentó otra vez en su sillón mientras daba un largo sorbo a su bebida. Miró al chico rubio, que observaba las llamas anaranjadas, y sonrió.  
  
-No he envenenado la cerveza Malfoy...  
  
Al oír eso Draco se puso rojo y bebió un poco de su cerveza. No es que hubiese pensado que su botella estaba envenenada, sólo estaba pensando.  
  
-Sabes, no eres tan mala persona como la gente cree, o como tú quieres hacer creer a la gente... - dijo Harry mirando el fuego.  
  
Draco le miró confundido.  
  
-Y yo no sabía que eras un tritón a media jornada...  
  
Se hizo el silencio. No era tenso, sino relajante. Los dos chicos se sentían en paz consigo mismo.  
  
Draco se fijó que el Gryffindor estaba mirando por la ventana. Aún llovía.  
  
-Me gusta la lluvia.- dijeron los dos a la vez. Se miraron y sonrieron.  
  
-Ya que estamos hablando tan civilizadamente y tan bien, me gustaría abusar un poco y saber como es que eres un tritón a medias. ¿Eres un animago? .- preguntó Draco dando el último sorbo a su cerveza.  
  
-No, no soy un animago.- contestó Harry con tristeza y amargura.- Sólo es una maldición...  
  
Cada tarde de lluvia,  
  
Una hora con las sirenas has de hablar.  
Una hora pasada bajo el agua,  
Y podrás volver a caminar...  
  
-Más o menos dice eso...- siguió el moreno pasándose la mano por el cabello.  
  
-Y por que te maldijeron, si se puede saber? .- preguntó tímidamente Draco, no quería hacerle enojar.  
  
-Bueno, no me maldijeron a mi... más bien a mi madre, y por consiguiente a sus hijos.- contestó Harry.- No sé por que te lo cuento, al fin y al cabo eres mi enemigo... Pero verás, todo empezó por que mi madre tiene sangre sirena, cada vez que entra en un lago o en un mar le sale cola. Así como a mí. Conoció a un tritón, y se enamoraron. Estuvieron saliendo unos dos años y después empezaron a preparar la boda. Pero mi madre había conocido a alguien más, mi padre. Así que rompió con el tritón y se fue con él. El tritón se enfadó con ella, y la maldijo. Si quería estar con James, muy bien, pero su hijo sería condenado a pasarse las tardes de lluvia con la familia que le había sido negada... Mi madre buscó y buscó para poder disolverla, pero no encontró nada. Cuando cumplí los diez años, mi madre me lo explicó todo y... Bueno, no podía enfadarme con ella...  
  
-Vaya, no sé qué decir...  
  
-Escucha, no se lo digas a nadie. Sólo lo saben Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Claro, no se lo diré a nadie.  
  
Draco bostezó y se volvió a sentar bien, era tan irreal esa situación... Pero se sentía tan bien.  
  
-Sabías que des de que no nos insultamos, que, la verdad, no sé como lo hemos logrado, entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin ya no hay tanta riña?  
  
-si?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.- Bueno, ahora que lo dices, el otro día me pareció ver a Ron y a Zabini intercambiar unos cromos... Y supongo que debemos haber madurado, como ya te he dicho antes no eres tan mala persona como creía.  
  
-Ya bueno, pues yo vi lo más fuerte de todo, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.  
  
-Qué?- dijo impaciente.  
  
-Pues...- dijo alargando el silencio expresamente.- vi a Pansy y a Granger...- más silencio.  
  
-No me lo digas! .- gritó Harry con cara de asustado.- se estaban besando!  
  
-Potter!- contestó Draco con un poco de cara de asco.- eres un malpensado...  
  
-No es culpa mía, si haces tantos silencios parece que la cosa sí es grave...  
  
-Bueno, eran Hermione y Pansy hablando de cosméticos...  
  
-Qué? Vaya... le estamos haciendo daño a la escuela...- Harry se miró el reloj y se levantó.- Me tengo que ir, pero ya que sabes la contraseña, puedes usar esta habitación cuando quieras. Bueno, menos para tus citas, no me gustaría encontrarte en una situación delicada...- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
-Malpensado y pervertido ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado de ti?- le preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja.  
  
-Adiós Malfoy.  
  
Harry abrió el cuadro y salió de la habitación. Draco miró a su alrededor. Acababa de pasar un rato agradable con Potter... ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, que se llevarían tan bien?  
  
~~*~~  
  
He vuelto a subir este cap pk puse a Harry como el chico k vivió y se supone k Voldemort no ha existido.... A si k lo cambié!  
  
Dewwwwww  
  
Besos Ni€a 


	3. capítulo II

Hola! Ya está aquí otro capítulo de Agua! Espero k os guste pero ahora... los revius!  
  
Kat basted : gracias por el reviu, y bueno gracias a ti y a Amaly Malfoy pude darme cuenta k había llamado a Harry el niño k vivió... pero ya lo he  
arreglado!  
Espero k te guste este nuevo capítulo.  
  
Amaly Malfoy: Como le he dicho a Kat Basted gracias por lo del niño k  
vivió! Y bueno algunas de las preguntas aquí se responderán y otras... ya  
verás!  
  
Jack Dawson: da igual k el reviu sea corto! Mientras me enviéis uno :P  
jejeje...Espero k te guste este nuevo cap!  
  
Rina: si kedó clara tu opinión y... deseo concedido! Aquí está otro capítulo!  
XD k te diviertas ¡  
  
TN: akí tienes más!  
  
Luinwe: aquí otro cap.  
  
Futhark: gracias! Es gracioso? Jeje así lo intento... k te guste el nuevo  
cap!  
  
Y después de los revius... k comience la acción! Po recordar k todo es de Rowling por mucho k kiera a Draco conmigo...vv  
  
·· CAPÍTULO 2 ··  
  
Al día siguiente de la charla, Draco fue a la habitación secreta a hacer los deberes. Habían cerrado la biblioteca y no le gustaba hacerlos en la sala común con tanto niñato suelto que no paraba de hacer tonterías. Cuando entró se encontró que Harry también estaba haciendo sus deberes. Se saludaron y cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo. Al rato Draco se giró y habló.  
  
-Creía que siempre estabas con Weasly y Granger, no se preocuparán si no te ven?  
  
Lo dijo sin su habitual malicia, con un tono neutro. Harry le miró y le sonrió.  
  
-No creo que me echen en falta, no hasta dentro de mucho rato. Para tu información ahora esos dos deben estar en una sala de la torre de astronomía pasándoselo muy bien, uno encima del otro, sudando como pollos...  
  
-Potter! No necesitaba saberlo tan detalladamente...- le interrumpió.  
  
-Oh! La cabecita del pequeño Malfoy no aguanta esas cosas? – le preguntó Harry con una mano en la cabeza de Draco revolviéndole el cabello rubio platino.  
  
-Quita!.- le gritó quitándose la mano de Potter de encima.  
  
-Sakura.- dijo Draco, y el cuadro se abrió.  
  
Se extrañó mucho al ver que Potter también se encontrara allí en un día tan especial como ese, el día de san Valentín. Estaba tumbado en el sofá, leyendo una revista de Quidditch, vestido con el uniforme escolar pero con la corbata deshecha y los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos.  
  
-Huyendo de tus fans? Pensé que el príncipe de Slytherin nunca perdía oportunidad de hacer saber al mundo cuán mejor que todos era...- le dijo Harry cerrando la revista y sentándose bien.  
  
-Pues te equivocaste Potter, me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero no que una manada de tías me persigan como locas gritando "Te quiero Malfoy! Te quiero"!.- dijo imitando la voz chillona de las chicas que lo perseguían.  
  
-Vaya, vaya...  
  
Draco se sentó al lado del moreno y empezó a hojear la revista.  
  
-Si no fuese por la pasta y el apellido ni se fijarían en mi...- bufó.  
  
Creía que Harry no le había oído, pero se equivocó. El Gryffindor lo había oído todo y se sorprendió que Malfoy pensara eso. "Siempre pensé que estaba orgulloso de su dinero, su familia y su fama... Pero supongo que es como yo..."  
  
-Y bien Potter... Cuantas cartas de san Valentín has recibido? Seguro que no me superas...- dijo el rubio hinchando el pecho y dándose aires de superioridad.  
  
-Qué te apuestas?- le dijo Harry alzando una ceja y mirándole por encima de las gafas.  
  
-Mmm... - hizo Malfoy mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Oh! Ya sé, si gano me haces los deberes de defensa, si ganas tú, cosa improbable déjame agregar, yo te hago los de pociones. Qué dices? .- le preguntó acercándole la mano.  
  
-Perfecto. – le estrechó la mano y dijo.- 95.  
  
Draco puso cara de asustado. Harry pensó que había ganado e iba a darle sus deberes de pociones a Malfoy cuando éste esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
-99! Joróbate Potter... Nunca hagas apuestas que sabes vas a perder... - le dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila un pergamino con el título: "Precauciones contra los vampiros."- Y no quiero una letra enorme ni mucho espacio entre líneas...  
  
-Una apuesta, es una apuesta... Pero me sorprende que hayas recibido tantas...  
  
-Insinuas que soy feo? .- dijo el rubio pasándose la mano por el cabello.  
  
-No, que las chicas de esta escuela necesitan gafas.- contestó Harry como si nada.  
  
-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, Potter...- dijo Draco imitando la venenosa voz de Snape.  
  
Harry le miró, Malfoy tenía los ojos clavados en él y levantaba los brazos poco a poco. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de qué iba a pasar, ya era demasiado tarde y Draco le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Harry empezó a reír, intentando contraatacar, pero el rubio, que se había puesto encima de él, tenía bien sujetos sus brazos con las piernas. Finalmente Draco se dio por satisfecho y se sentó. Harry, respirando con dificultad, le miró sorprendido.  
  
-Nunca pensé que un Malfoy hiciera una cosa tan infantil.- dijo Harry colocándose bien la camisa y dejando la corbata encima de a mesa.  
  
-Ni yo tampoco.- Draco suspiró y agregó.- Últimamente estamos descubriendo muchas cosas el uno del otro, no te parece?  
  
Draco se fue a sentar en un sillón junto al fuego. Harry lo siguió con la mirada y le dijo.  
  
-Si, tienes razón. Me sorprende que no te guste que sólo te vean como un apellido...  
  
-Oh! Me has oído...- contestó el rubio des de su sillón, que gracias a Merlín estaba de espaldas a Harry, pues que el Gryffindor le hubiese oído decir eso, le provocó un rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.- Pero si hay alguien aquí que sepa de eso, ese eres tú. El jugador de Quidditch más joven des de hace cien años, que ha hecho a su equipo invencible los últimos siete; en primero superaste todas las pruebas del concurso y encontraste la piedra filosofal; en segundo encontraste a la hermana del Weasly, en tercero fuiste el único capaz de controlar un hipógrifo y hacer frente a un dementor, en cuarto volviste a pasar estupendamente las pruebas del concurso... Provienes de una buena familia famosa y con dinero...() No hay nadie en la escuela que no conozca tu nombre, y por lo tanto todas las tías están locas por ti. Les daría igual que salieras con tres a la vez mientras pudieran decir que han estado contigo- acabó diciendo más para sí que para Harry.  
  
-Vaya, Malfoy, si que me conoces...  
  
-Regla número uno de la supervivencia; conocer al enemigo.- contestó Draco girándose y guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-Con esto, cada vez veo más claro que no eres tan malo como quieres hacer suponer.  
  
Draco no lo podía creer, ir a esa habitación se había convertido en una adicción. Y no sólo ir allí y pasar el rato, no, también charlar con Harry.  
  
El día anterior no se habían visto por qué fue el cumpleaños de Draco, y éste había extrañado al moreno, aunque sólo un poco. Draco dijo la contraseña y el cuadro se abrió. Harry estaba dentro, sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la parte baja del sofá y mirando el fuego. Draco le miró, hacía mucho que no llovía, y eso le entristecía, quería volver a ver esa cola saliendo del torso desnudo y bien formado de Harry... "¿¡EH?! Madre mía... dime que no he pensado eso, por favor..." Pero nadie le pudo contestar por que en ese momento Harry se giró hacia él.  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños Draco.- le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Des de hacía una semana ya se llamaban por el nombre de pila, aunque claro, sólo en privado. Draco se sentó al lado de Harry, respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y cerró los ojos. Notó como una mano empezaba a acariciarle el cabello, pero se sentía tan bien que no le importó.  
  
-Me gusta tu pelo, siempre me ha llamado la atención este color tan... No sé, es chulo.  
  
-Característica Malfoy.- dijo el rubio aún con los ojos cerrados.- Si ves a alguien con él seguro que lleva nuestra sangre.  
  
Harry sonrió y siguió acariciando ese cabello tan suave como la seda. Al cabo de un rato se levantó. Al notar la ausencia de la mano de Harry, Draco abrió los ojos y se levantó para buscar al Gryffindor. Lo encontró delante del mueble bar. El moreno se giró, le sonrió y del armario sacó una caja de cervezas y un pastel.  
  
-No te importará volver a celebrar tu cumpleaños, verdad? – le preguntó mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa y le pasaba una cerveza.  
  
-No.- dijo sonriendo.  
  
Bebieron y comieron, y después de mucho hablar y discutir se fueron a sentar en el sofá.  
  
-Entiendo que el Weasly y Granger estén saliendo y pasen más rato los dos juntos pero, siempre que tú estás aquí ellos están... en la torre?  
  
-Ja, ja. No necesariamente, pero ellos saben que me gusta ir a dar paseos nocturnos, y que eso no significa que no me importen. A parte, sólo vengo o cuando tienen que hacer sus necesidades de pareja, cuando están los dos haciendo ronda de prefectos o después de ir al lago.  
  
-Ah! Bueno así ya sé a que horas te puedo encontrar...- dijo Draco para sí.  
  
Se quedaron callados, disfrutando del silencio y de la compañía del otro. De vez en cuando bebían un poco de su cerveza y miraban el fuego. Harry se giró y miró a Draco. Si que le gustaba su pelo, tan rubio y suave... y esos ojos grises? Siempre los vio fríos y llenos de desprecio pero ahora que eran amigos siempre brillaban con sentimientos positivos.  
  
-Ayer casi me ganas...  
  
-Ay! No me lo recuerdes!- dijo Draco llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Siempre pasa igual, la snitch detrás de mi oreja y no la veo, me tiro yo primero al vacío pero tú eres mejor y aunque estés a dos palmos del suelo no paras y consigues capturar la maldita pelota...  
  
-Acabas de decir que soy mejor que tu?- preguntó Harry sin creérselo.  
  
-Pero no te acostumbres Potter...- dijo con su usual tono, arrastrando las palabras.  
  
-JA, JA... pues muchas gracias. Pero tú también eres muy bueno, por algo Slytherin siempre queda segundo no?  
  
-Oh! Gracias, pero hablando de esto... Creo que te interesará saber, y a tus amigos también, que mi puesto es por mérito propio y no por el dinero de mi familia.  
  
Harry puso cara de culpable. Era verdad que en segundo, cuando se enteraron de que Draco sería el nuevo buscador de Slytherin y que todo el equipo había recibido, de parte de su padre, una Nimbus 2001 pensaron que había conseguido el puesto con el dinero de su familia...  
  
-Lo siento.- dijo apenado.  
  
Draco suspiró.  
  
-No pasa nada, es lo que tiene venir de una familia rica y encima, con mala fama. Si eres bueno en algo todo se debe al dinero de ella.  
  
Draco cerró los ojos y se sentó de manera más cómoda en el sofá. Últimamente cada vez que estaba con Harry, una sensación de paz y tranquilidad se apoderaba de él. Y lo mismo le pasaba al Gryffindor, que después de cinco minutos, al ver que Draco se había dormido, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y se dispuso a dormir. Antes de que cayera completamente en el mundo de los sueños, una vocecita le dijo "Estás durmiendo con Malfoy!" Pero él sólo contestó, "lo sé y?"  
  
Harry abrió los ojos. Sabía que estaba en la habitación secreta, pero no se quedaba allí a dormir... De repente fue consciente de que estaba medio tumbado encima de algo caliente, "Oh!, Oh!... Me parece que ese es Malfoy..."  
  
Se incorporó, intentando no despertar al rubio. Gracias a la luz de la luna pudo distinguir en que posición se encontraba Malfoy y le observó. Dormido parecía tan buena persona, incapaz de hacer daño a nadie. Pero despierto era tan diferente! Hería con el sólo poder del habla, con su ironía y su capacidad de humillar a cualquiera. Harry se le acercó y le puso bien un mechón de pelo, le acarició la mejilla y se acordó del viaje en tren de primer año, cuando Draco le había ofrecido su amistad y él la había rechazado por qué el rubio había insultado a Ron. Des de ese día Draco y él se llevaron como perro y gato, sólo por qué el padre del rubio quería como amigo de su hijo a alguien tan famoso como Harry...  
  
-Puedo aceptar ahora tu mano?- le preguntó en un susurro.  
  
-Claro, pero aviso que esto es una excepción, los Malfoy sólo ofrecemos las cosas una vez.  
  
Draco se había despertado al notar como el calor del cuerpo encima de él se iba, y ahora miraba a Harry con una sonrisa. El moreno se levantó y cogió su botella de cerveza que estaba en el suelo.  
  
-Son las cuatro de la madrugada, me parece que sería mejor volver cada uno a su habitación...  
  
-Si, tienes razón- dijo Draco bostezando.  
  
Recogieron los restos de pastel y doblaron la manta con la que se habían tapado antes de dormirse. Salieron del cuarto y se miraron, Habían dormido juntos, muy cerca el uno del otro, se sentían tan bien que no querían separarse. Pero finalmente Harry habló.  
  
-Adiós Draco, supongo que mañana vendrás a hacer los deberes no? Me tienes que ayudar en pociones...- le dijo un poco avergonzado.  
  
-Claro . Hasta mañana.  
  
Draco caminó hacía las mazmorras, y cuando se cruzó con Harry le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Y el Slytherin se perdió en la oscuridad, caminando con esa elegancia y ese porte tan característico que le identificaba como un verdadero Malfoy.  
  
···  
  
Bueno pues... hasta aquí el capítulo!  
  
() Bueno como Harry no es el chico k vivió me tuve k inventar algunas cosillas para k igualmente fuera famoso... así k en 1 y 4 curso en la escuela se hizo un concurso, en 2 Ginny se perdió por la escuela ( al ser su primer año...) y Harry la encontró, en 3 pues fue el único k en defensa pudo hacer frente a un dementor y pudo domar un hipógrifo... k esta es como en los libros. Y auk esten en 7 pues los años anteriores no ha hecho gran cosa para destacar. Y como podéis ver la familia de Draco sigue siendo amiga de las artes oscuras...  
  
Pues hasta el próximo cap!  
  
Ni€a  
[Miembro de la orden Draconiana] 


	4. capítulo III

Hola!! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con otro capítulo más! Pero antes como siempre los revius...  
  
**Jack Dawson:** Bueno... pa' cuando se decidan aún falta un poco pero sí, ser  
slash besos y k te guste este cap.!!!  
  
**Amaly Malfoy:** Gracias por el reviu! Sí entre Slytherin y Gryffindor siguen  
sin llevarse bien pero como esos dos no lo fomentan pues ya no es tan  
exagerado... Pero sí siguen siendo casas rivales.  
  
**Laury potter:** Thanks por el reviu!! Espero que te guste el cap.  
  
** Lao-chan** : Aquí tienes el 3 capítulo, que lo disfrutes   
  
**Cerdo volador**: Gracias por el reviu! Espero k te guste este nuevo capítulo.  
  
**Paola:** Yo también me lo imagino y cada vez que pienso en Harry sin camiseta y cola necesito un cubo para las babas xD y para que se junten aún queda un  
rato aunk no todo será bonito y feliz... K te guste el cap.!  
  
Ya contestados todos los revius... demos paso al capítulo y recuerden k los personajes no son míos sino de Rowling.

·· CAPÍTULO 3 ·· 

Tal y como había dicho Harry, al día siguiente se volvieron a encontrar. Malfoy le ayudó en su trabajo para pociones, y él ayudó al rubio con el de defensa. Y así cada dos días, que era cuando a los amigos de Harry les tocaba ronda de prefectos. Aunque milagrosamente no tuvieran deberes, ellos dos se encontraban en la habitación secreta. Aunque Ron hubiera empezado a sospechar que su amigo no iba sólo a pensar, ya que muchos días llegaba con los deberes hechos y olor a cerveza en el aliento, Harry seguía yendo a la habitación, sólo para disfrutar de la compañía de Draco.  
  
Después de dos semanas, en las que a Harry casi se le escapa donde iba cada noche delante de Ron. Empezó a llover, Cuando cayeron las primeras gotas eran las tres de la tarde, y Harry les contó a sus amigos que después de la última clase iría al lago.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, te esperaremos en la sala común.- le dijo Hermione.  
  
-Sí, tranquilo, esperaremos a que llegues para celebrar la fiesta.- le consoló Ron.  
  
-Gracias, pero es vuestra fiesta de aniversario, hacéis seis meses, lo tendríais que celebrar los dos solos...  
  
-Oh!, No. Eso sí que no. – negó Hermione.  
  
-Si no hubieses intervenido aún estaríamos solteros o peor, con alguna otra persona.  
  
-Bueno, pues esperarme si queréis.  
  
Harry se dirigió hacia el lago. Se quitó la ropa, la dejo detrás de un arbusto y se metió en el agua. Al notar la sustancia acuosa en su piel la maldición hizo acto de presencia y empezó a cambiar el cuerpo humano de Harry por el de un tritón. Cuando hubo acabado, Harry se metió en el agua para pasar una hora o dos con las sirenas...  
  
Cuando había empezado a llover Draco se había sentido contento, podría ir a ver a Harry al lago, con su preciosa cola... Otra vez esos pensamientos.  
  
Sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de clases por ese día y Draco corrió hasta su sala común para dejar sus cosas e irse al lago. Los jueves, los Gryffindors acababan una hora antes, así que seguro Harry ya estaría en el lago.  
  
Subió las escaleras que le llevaban hacía el pasillo central y al llegar a la puerta de entrada abrió el paraguas. Fue caminando tranquilamente hacia el lago, pensando que Harry se debía sentir muy sólo. Algunas veces le había contado que las sirenas y los humanos no tienen los mismos intereses y mucho menos la misma manera de ver la vida, así que se aburría mucho en compañía de esos seres, sin nada de que hablar ni experiencias que compartir...  
  
Llegó a la orilla y se sentó en una piedra. Observó el paisaje, el cielo y la escuela. Ese era su último año en Hogwarts, ¿Qué haría después? No lo sabía pero... Que cosa tan extraña, había pensado, por un momento, que le gustaría estar con Harry.  
  
La verdad es que sí que le echaría en falta ahora que se habían hecho amigos, pero tanto como estar con él cada día... "No, no me importa" le había dicho su mente, y es que era cierto, des de hacía unas semanas veía a Harry de diferente modo. Ya no como a un simple amigo y mucho menos como a un mero conocido, no. Ahora sus ojos le miraban con ternura y cariño. Si no, por qué se preocupaba de que se aburriera con las sirenas? ¿Por qué le hacía casi todos los trabajos de pociones? Porqué quería verle contento? Por qué le gustaba la manera en que le sonreía y le daba las gracias, Y sobre todo por qué amaba quedarse a charlar largo rato con Harry muy cerca de él, los dos sentados en el sofá y tapados con una manta.  
  
En esas se encontraba, que no se dio cuenta cuando Harry salió del lago. Fue al oír como crujía una rama cerca de donde estaba sentado que giró la cabeza. Se encontró con un torso bien formado, con todos los abdominales bien marcados y por lo que la poca luz permitía, de piel morena. Alzó la vista para ver a quien pertenecían y se topó con dos ojos verdes que le miraban con curiosidad.  
  
-Qué haces aquí Draco? Te va a coger frío y te vas a constipar.- le dijo Harry mientras se abotonaba la camisa.  
  
-Yo... Te estaba esperando, como no te gusta pasar el rato con las sirenas pensé que cuando salieras podríamos ir a la habitación y que descansaras un poco...- le dijo Draco con un poco de timidez, decirlo en voz alta no sonaba igual a como él lo había pensado.  
  
-Oh! Lo siento, hoy no puedo. Hace seis meses que Ron y Hermione salen juntos, hacen una fiesta y bueno, tengo que ir, ya la han retrasado para que yo pudiese ir al lago... De veras que lo siento mucho Draco.  
  
Los ojos de Harry mostraban arrepentimiento verdadero, y un poco de tristeza, Draco lo entendió y no se enfadó.  
  
-Tranquilo, otro día será. Pero la próxima vez que tengas que bajar quiero ir contigo, no quiero que te aburras tanto...- El Slytherin rezó por no ponerse rojo en ese momento. Sí era cierto que le quería acompañar, pero no era necesario decir el por qué, o al menos no la versión real.  
  
-Eh? Bueno... supongo que no pasará nada. Mañana volverá a llover así que puedes estar aquí a las siete con un branquialga y un bañador. Pero no tienes por que hacerlo, de verdad que tampoco es tan malo...  
  
-No! Quiero hacerlo, además, me servirá para el trabajo de criaturas mágicas.  
  
-Pues hasta mañana a las siete?  
  
-Adiós y felicita al Weasly y a Granger... Por aguantarse tanto tiempo mutuamente!  
  
-Claro.- le contestó sonriente Harry.  
  
El Gryffindor se fue corriendo para no mojarse. Cuando Draco le vio llegar al portal, se dio un golpe en la frente, él que llevaba paraguas y no se lo dejaba. Había perdido la oportunidad de estar muuuy cerca de Harry... Otra vez los pensamientos sobre Harry, parecía una costumbre.  
  
Se levantó de la roca y también se fue hacia la escuela, tenía que preparar la branquialga si quería acompañar a Harry en su excursión...  
  
Harry fue caminando por los pasillos oscuros y fríos del castillo en dirección a su sala común. Le había dolido no poder estar con Draco esa noche también, pero últimamente se había distanciado de Ron y Hermione. Por muy novios que fuesen, no implicaba que ya no pudiesen hablar como antes, ¿no? Cuando llegó delante del cuadro se aplicó un hechizo para secarse y dijo la contraseña.  
  
-Brisa marina.  
  
Éste se abrió y Harry entró a la sala de Gryffindor. Allí estaban todos, sentados en los sillones, con cervezas de mantequilla, hablando tranquilamente y con una música romántica que sonaba de fondo.  
  
-Harry! Por fin viniste! Toma una cerveza y brindemos.- le dijo Ginny  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Que pena que McGonagall te castigara,- le dijo Seamus- Ron y Hermione no querían hacer nada si no estabas aquí.  
  
-Eh? Si, claro.- contestó Harry sin saber de qué hablaba.  
  
Ron se le acercó por detrás y le susurró.  
  
-Les hemos dicho que McGonagall te había castigado para encubrir lo del lago...  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Todos los Gryffindor alzaron sus botellas.  
  
-Por Ron y Hermione! Que duren muchos años más!  
  
Todos brindaron y después siguieron con lo suyo. Harry fue a sentarse al lado de su amiga.  
  
-Y qué te ha regalado Ron?  
  
Hermione se puso roja y no contestó.  
  
-No vas a decírmelo?.- al ver que no recibía respuesta Harry continuó hablando.- pues, a ver, déjame pensar.... Un día me dijo que le gustaría verte en tanga de leopardo así que...  
  
No pudo continuar. Hermione había escupido la galleta que estaba comiendo.  
  
-Qué pasa? He adivinado?  
  
-Claro que no! .- Hermione se relajó, miro a Harry y le preguntó.- de verdad te dijo eso?  
  
-No, sólo era para que me contaras que te ha regalado...  
  
-Si insistes... me ha regalado un ramo con seis rosas rojas y un libro de un autor muggle.  
  
-Oh.... Que bonitooooo  
  
-Harry, no te metas con él.  
  
-Por cierto, dónde está?  
  
Hary giró la cabeza buscando a su amigo y lo encontró hablando con los hermanos Creevy.  
  
-Dios... esos dos no se cansan nunca? Nos han estado persiguiendo todo el día. Están haciendo un reportaje sobre la vida diaria de una pareja o no sé que...No sé como los aguantas...  
  
Harry sólo se encogió de hombros. Recordaba como cada vez que ganaba un partido de Quidditch venían los dos hermanos ha hacerle una entrevista, también en los años anteriores cuando había ganado alguno de los concursos... Hermione tenía razón, eran muy pesados.

·····························

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero k os haya gustado, y tanto si así es o como si no por favor dejadme un reviucito de nada... Vamos, k os cuesta? Jejeje dewwwww Ni€a29 

[miembro de la orden draconiana]


	5. capítulo IV

Hola! Aquí está el cuarto capítulo de AGUA! Espero k os guste!  
  
**OOclomalfoyOo-** akí tienes el cuarto cap. K lo disfrutes!  
  
**Cerdo volador-** sí ya sé k el último fue corto... po este compensa ( o almenos a mi...)  
  
**Paola:** Aquí tienes el cap.! Espero k te guste...  
  
**Amaly Malfoy:** Bueno... aún queda para que se junten pero... Supongo k la gente algo dirá... Pero ya se verá todo a su momento xD k te guste el fic!  
  
**Luzy Snape:** Aquí tienes el cap. Espero k también te guste!  
  
Lo que está entre "" son los pensamientos  
  
Gracias por todos los revius! Acordaros k a mi no me pertenece nadie de esta historia sólo la trama... Y ahora sin más dilación... el fic!  
  
** ------ CAPÍTULO 4 ------**  
  
Habían pasado cinco minutos de las siete y Draco estaba esperando a Harry en la puerta de entrada con una bolsa para dejar su ropa en una mano y la escafalga en la otra. Pasaron cinco minutos más y vio aparecer a Harry por el pasillo de la derecha.  
  
-Lo siento, Hermione no me dejaba marcharme hasta que no acabara los deberes de encantamientos...- se disculpó Harry- decía que por cinco minutos no pasaría nada...- agregó fastidiado.  
  
-Tranquilo, no te preocupes.- dijo Draco empezando a caminar hacia el lago.- Traigo puesto el bañador y en esta bolsa pondré la ropa. ¿Tú dónde la dejas normalmente?  
  
-Pues doblada debajo de un árbol con un hechizo impermeable...  
  
-Ah... también.  
  
Llegaron a la orilla del lago más alejada y Harry empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. Al verle en semejante situación, la mente y las hormonas de Draco empezaron a trabajar creando tales imágenes que tuvo que girarse y quitares los pantalones y túnica de espaldas a Harry. Cuando hubo acabado siguió de espaldas, no quería ver a Harry desnudo... Oyó como alguien se tiraba al agua, "debe de ser Harry" así que se giró y encontró a Harry en el lago. El agua le llegaba un poco más abajo del ombligo donde ya se veían algunas escamas plateadas. Con el cielo negro y rojo en el horizonte y el reflejo del agua en la cara, Draco pensó que Harry se veía mejor que nunca. Pero el moreno no era tan romántico, no le importaba el color del cielo ni si el agua se reflejaba en la cara de alguien, él sólo se fijaba en el perfecto cuerpo de Draco, brazos musculosos, torso perfectamente definido con unos abdominales envidiables y unas piernas... "Por Merlín! Harry concéntrate..."  
  
-Bueno... ahora tienes que tragarte la escafalga, te parecerá asquerosa pero lo tienes que hacer. Después te metes en el agua y cuando notes que no puedes respirar te sumerges. ok?- logró decir por fin Harry.  
  
Draco también despejó su cabeza de pensamientos extraños y asintió. Empezó a caminar en dirección al lago. Cuando su pie derecho entró en contacto con el agua tubo que reprimir un grito por lo helada que se encontraba. Pero respiró hondo y se sumergió, se tragó la branquialga y después de unos treinta segundos empezó a notar la falta de aire. Acordándose de lo que le había dicho Harry, se volvió a sumergir en el agua. Esta vez la notó tibia, perfecta para nadar en ella. Notó como en su cuello habían aparecido branquias y entre los dedos de las manos y de los pies le había salido una membrana. Se giró para buscar a Harry y le encontró haciéndole señas hacia un montón de algas, se dirigió allí.  
  
-Qué te parece? Es bonito?  
  
Draco estuvo a punto de decir que a qué se refería con lo de bonito, si al paisaje submarino o a él, pero comprendió que se refería al paisaje así que asintió de todas formas.  
  
-Puedes hablar también eh!  
  
-Ya lo sé- dijo Draco haciendo salir burbujas de su boca.  
  
-Venga ven, sígueme, no te separes de mí por qué si te encuentran solo, no sé que te harán.  
  
Draco asintió y fue siguiendo a Harry, intentando que el movimiento de su cola y su torso no le distrajeran.  
  
Fueron pasando cerca de algas de diferentes tonos de verdes, algunas negras y otras rojas, y Harry fue dando detalles de cada especie de ser acuático que veían. Para Draco todo eso era hermoso, pero porque estaba con Harry, si estuviera solo le hubiera parecido de lo más deprimente. "Pobre Harry, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer en contra de la maldición" se dijo así mismo el joven Slytherin.  
  
Cada vez se hacía más oscuro por lo tanto ya debería de faltar poco para llegar al pueblo sireno.  
  
Fueron nadando y cuando Draco le iba a preguntar a Harry cuanto faltaba divisó una pequeña torre hecha con piedras y pechinas enganchadas. A medida que se acercaban pudo ver que se trataba de una cruz.  
  
-Qué es esa cruz?.- le preguntó a Harry.  
  
-Indica que a partir de aquí es territorio sireno.  
  
Harry se paró y giró para mirar a Draco.  
  
-Ahora, por favor, no hagas nada que pueda llamar la atención y mucho menos que pueda considerarse hostil. Nada siempre a un metro detrás de mí y no hables si no te preguntan, ok?  
  
Draco asintió. Había oído decir que las sirenas eran raras, pero todo eso le parecía demasiado. Aún y así aceptó y siguió a Harry un metro detrás de él.  
  
Fueron nadando un rato más hasta llegar a una roca con forma de estrella, giraron hacia la izquierda y un montón de casas de piedra oscura y llenas de hongos y algas aparecieron en su campo de visión. Por las ventanas se podía ver a sus ocupantes, al verlos un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Draco. El rubio había visto los dibujos de las sirenas en sus libros de criaturas mágicas pero aún y así, verlas en directo era mucho más impactante. Su piel grisácea les daba el aspecto de cadáveres, su pelo verde hacía pensar que sus pelos eran serpientes y sus dientes... eran amarillos y todos estaban rotos. A Draco le pareció una mala idea haber venido. Pero lo había hecho por Harry recordó, y eso le dio ánimos para no huir.  
  
-Harry!.- se oyó detrás de ellos.  
  
"Quién llama con tantas familiaridades a Harry?" pensó Draco, y al ver como el Gryffindor se giraba él le siguió.  
  
-Haruko!.- gritó Harry, y fue a saludar a la sirena.  
  
Draco la miró, esa tal Haruko era peor que todas las sirenas que había visto por las ventanas. Tenía los dientes puntiagudos y una especie de tatuaje que le recorría todo el brazo izquierdo.  
  
-Quén es él?.- oyó Draco que decía la sirena con voz fría.  
  
-Oh! Es Draco, mi amigo, ya te hablé de él.- contestó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
-Ya... claro.  
  
Haruko empezó a nadar y Harry y Draco la siguieron. El rubio un metro por detrás de su amigo.  
  
Fueron nadando y nadando hasta llegar a la casa más grande que hubieran visto en ese pueblo, ciudad o lo que fuera, pero también la más fea y terrorífica. Sus paredes eran negras con escenas de cacerías pintadas y para la mente de Draco demasiado explícitas, con mucha sangre.  
  
-Que, nunca habías visto una casa tan grande? Soy la hija del alcalde.- dijo con tono de superioridad al ver como Draco no apartaba la mirada de la casa.- tengo todo lo que quiero y más dinero del que tú nunca podrás imaginar.  
  
Draco estuvo a punto de decirle a esa sirenita que él era un Malfoy, no pasaría penuria económica en doscientos años ni que no trabajara. Pero el miedo de ser atacado y la mirada que le dirigió Harry le hicieron callar.  
  
-Entramos Harry? Mi padre estará muy contento de verte.- calló un rato y finalmente volvió a hablar.- tu amigo también puede venir si quiere.  
  
Los dos chicos siguieron a la sirena hacia la casa. El interior aún aterró más a Draco. Todo era de colores oscuros al igual que su mansión, pero los cuadros que mostraban aún más explícitas escenas de caza, los esqueletos de algún pez colgados de las paredes y los collares de dientes hicieron que las rodillas de rubio empezaran a temblar.  
  
-Iré a avisar que has llegado.  
  
Cuando Haruko se perdió de vista Harry se giró hacia Draco.  
  
-Escucha, sé que no te gusta Haruko, olvidé decirte que no es muy social.  
  
-No me digas? No lo había notado?  
  
-Perdona, oye, te estás comportando muy bien y te agradezco que hayas venido, cuando lo tengo que venir solo me da mucha cosa estar con sus padres... Pero si estás tú me siento protegido.  
  
Draco intentó no ruborizarse, el solo hecho de oír a Harry decir eso contrarrestaba lo mal que lo estaba pasando.  
  
-Ah! Y no es necesario que vengas más, sé que lo estás pasando muy mal.  
  
-Mal? No lo estoy pasando mal!  
  
-Ya, claro y por eso te tiemblan las rodillas?  
  
-No me tiemblan las rodillas!.- dijo Draco poniendo las manos en ellas y mirando mal a Harry.  
  
Éste sonrió y al oír que Haruko le llamaba se giró y se fue. Draco le siguió.  
  
**_ ------_  
**  
Si Haruko por si sola ya daba miedo, Draco pensó que no era nada comparado con el miedo que provocaba su padre. El pelo verde y corto era lo más normal que tenía. Su piel era de un gris verdoso que daba náuseas y sus dientes eran de color azafrán. Las uñas largas y llenas de mugre, un collar lleno de dientes y huesos... El rubio agradeció que les ofreciera asiento.  
  
-Buenos días Harry.  
  
-Buenos días señor Rulhan.- contestó el Gryffindor.  
  
-Haruko me ha dicho que este humano es amigo tuyo...  
  
-Sí señor, se llama Draco.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Tal como había hecho su hija, el alcalde Rulhan sólo lo miró fríamente y empezó a hablar con Harry. Que si las mareas del lago se estaban volviendo inestables y eso perjudicaba el cultivo de algas negras para su alimentación, que si el calamar gigante cada vez anidaba más cerca de su pueblo... Definitivamente entendía por que Harry se aburría tanto allí, a quién le importaba eso?  
  
Draco no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero de pronto notó como el agua hasta poco tiempo antes tibia y perfecta se iba enfriando. Notó como la membrana que tenía entre los dedos desaparecía y se acordó que la branquialga sólo duraba una hora...  
  
-Harry...- dijo en un susurro, pero el moreno no le oyó.  
  
-Harry...- dijo más fuerte.  
  
Esta vez Harry sí que le oyó y le puso una mano en la pierna para que se callase. A Draco le subieron los colores, pero no era tiempo de ruborizarse, si no le hacía saber a Harry que se estaba ahogando, pronto moriría.  
  
-Harry, me ahogo...  
  
Al oírlo, Harry reaccionó.  
  
"Cómo he podido olvidarlo? Draco sólo puede aguantar una hora y han pasado cincuenta minutos por lo menos"  
  
Se levantó y se despidió de Haruko y su padre, disculpándose una y mil veces. Las sirenas podían llegar a ser muy rencorosas si no se las trataba bien.  
  
Draco no podía seguir el ritmo que llevaba Harry, se le entumecían los músculos por el esfuerzo y empezaba a tiritar de frío. Harry se dio cuenta y se lo cargó a los hombros. Cuando Draco notó como sus ojos y labios quedaban pegados a la espalda del Gryffindor tuvo que hacer una gran muestra de autocontrol para no empezar a besar y lamer esa piel tostada que tenía delante. Pero tampoco podría haberlo hecho, justo cuando había pensado eso, una gran cantidad de agua empezó a entrar en sus pulmones y sintió que no podía respirar. Lo último que oyó fue como Harry le decía:  
  
-Aguanta Draco, aguanta que ya falta poco.  
  
Pero dichas esas palabras Harry notó como Draco se había desmayado dejando caer todo su peso encima de él. Hizo un último esfuerzo y con dos coletazos más llegó a la superficie.  
  
Harry puso al rubio boca arriba y tumbado en el césped. Seguía lloviendo. Hizo presión encima de sus pulmones, nada.  
  
"Mierda, si no responde tendré que hacerle el boca a boca... Que mierda? Mejor" se dijo mientras una sonrisa lobuna asomaba en sus labios. Pero entonces Draco se convulsionó y empezó a toser y escupir agua. Harry respiró aliviado.  
  
-Draco! Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras le levantaba la cabeza del suelo.  
  
El Slytherin, que aún estaba confundido, no sabía quien le estaba hablando pero esos brazos que lo tenían cogido por la cintura se sentían tan bien...  
  
-Estoy bien.- contestó.  
  
-Menos mal, si te llega a pasar algo no me lo hubiera perdonado. Todo ha sido culpa mía.  
  
Al oír esa voz, Draco empezó a recordar... Si esa era la voz de Potter, esos eran sus brazos? Y el torso que tenía delante también, y... El Slytherin desvió la mirada del cuerpo de su amigo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo carmín muy subido.  
  
-Qué pasa? No me reconoces?  
  
-Sí, Harry, sí te reconozco, pero... no crees que te puedes constipar si vas desnudo debajo de la lluvia?  
  
Harry miró hacia abajo y entonces se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, no llevaba nada puesto. Con las prisas por salvar a Draco había salido del lago y no se había puesto calzoncillos ni nada...  
  
-Sí bueno, ahora me visto. Menos mal que estás bien.  
  
Y Harry se fue hacia donde había dejado su ropa. Draco cerró los ojos para no verlo.  
  
Estando los dos ya vestidos se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-No me lo agradezcas. Es lo mínimo que podría haber hecho. Si te hubieses muerto sería por mi culpa.  
  
-Si, bueno, hablando de eso... no te importa que no vuelva a acompañarte verdad? Es que esa tal Haruko... no me cae muy bien que digamos. Y su padre tampoco.- añadió.  
  
-Es normal, no les gustan los humanos. Y supongo que Haruko debe estar celosa...Bueno adiós me voy a la sala común ya nos veremos mañana ok?  
  
-Sí, sí. Adiós.  
  
Draco se quedó mirando como Harry se iba. "Haruko celosa? Uy... ahora sí que tengo que encontrar una cura a la maldición. No quiero que esa sirena de los cojones me lo quite." Se dijo medio enfadándose. "Aunque... des de cuando es mío? Sí que se ha preocupado por mí, pero lo debe haber hecho por amigos, no por nada más..."  
  
El rubio suspiró y se fue hacia Slytherin.  
  
**_------_**  
  
Buenooo akí esta todo por hoy! Sé que el último cap. Fue corto pero con este no os quejareis eh!... Es uno de los más largos que he escrito nunca.  
  
Para describir a las sirenas me he basado en la descripción que se da en el cáliz de fuego ok?  
  
Enga hasta el proximo cap.!!  
  
Besos ni€a y ya sabéis, dejad algún k otro reviu!! 


	6. capítulo V

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! Siento haberme tardado tanto.... GOMEN v.v pero sleeping alive me tubo absorbida... Espero que para la próxima actualización no me tarde tanto...  
  
Bueno, los revius tan bonitos que me dejaron aquí tienen su contestación.  
  
**Hi!!-** Gracias por el rveiu, contenta de k te guste la historia.  
  
**Amaly Malfoy-** Hola!! Gracias por el reviu Bueno, no eres la única a la k no le cae bien Haruko, po como tendrá un papel importante pues no creo k pueda correr sangre...( eh, Earwen...¬¬) jejej espero k este cap, aunque un poco retrasado, te guste!  
  
**Paola** K pena...ninguna de tus peticiones se cumplió. Capítulo corto, y un mes sin actualizar.... Espero k no se enfaden mucho v.v Thanks por el reviu!  
  
**Cerdo Volador** Hola Lucero-chan! n.n como puedes ver, en todos mis fics hay auto control... :P espero k te guste este cap.! Y graacias por el reviu  
  
**Liwk-** Hola! Gracias por el reviu, y bueno... siento la tardanza... espero k te guste este cap, y para la cura.... Jejej ¬¬ a esperar....  
  
**Luna-loveblack**- Hola! Thanks por el reviu! Bueno, creo k aun falta un poco para k pase algo, po no todo será un camino de rosas... Te gustaría vivir en Cataluña? Vaya! Mira k está lejos.... Po la verdad esk se está muuuy bien... xD ( k conste k el presidente de la generalitat no me paga por hacer propaganda...)  
  
**Galasu** Gracias por el reviu!!! Jeje la historia rara? Bueno, yo soy rara así k supongo k debe ser normal..xD Espero k te guste el cap.!  
  
**Laurita-Black** Bueno, pues ya e actualizado!! Por ti y por las fans....xD Bueno, si yo hubiera sido Draco, ni te dijo lo k le hacía a Harry... Y si hubiese sido Harry... Un boca boca impresionante, le hubiera dado a Draco...xD Bueno mejor lee el cap. K me voy de la ola..... Gracias por el reviu!!  
  
Bueno, ahora k ya está todo..... A LEER!!!  
  
**-------Capítulo 5-----**  
  
Fueron pasando los días, Harry y Draco se encontraban cada vez más a gusto en la habitación y les costaba mucho despedirse del otro. Draco se pasaba el rato mirando a Harry a escondidas, admirando su cuerpo, recordando como era el tacto de la piel de su espalda... A Harry le pasaba algo parecido. Cuando notaba la mirada de Draco se sentía bien, sentía un calorcito que le subía por la espalda y empezaba a recordar al rubio en bañador, tal y como lo había visto el día del lago. ¿Por qué no le hizo el boca- boca? No los sabía pero le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Una excusa para tocar esos labios...  
  
Sí. Los dos sabían perfectamente que se sentían atraídos el uno hacia el otro, pero ninguna quería ceder, podría ser que el otro sintiera de la misma forma?  
  
Pero aún con las clases y los ratos pasados en la habitación, Draco siempre encontraba tiempo para ir a la biblioteca y buscar información sobre sirenas. Había de haber una manera de curar la maldición de Harry... Miró y miró, buscó y rebuscó, pero no encontró nada, ni lo más mínimamente relacionado con una maldición que te transformara en tritón.  
  
---------------------  
  
Era sábado, la biblioteca estaba casi desierta y Draco empezó a buscar más libros sobre la vida marina. Hacía unas dos horas que había empezado y sólo había encontrado algún libro que hablaba sobre las costumbres de las sirenas...  
  
-Oh! Éste puede servirme!- dijo el Slytherin sacando un ejemplar de Maldiciones y agua: un montón de posibilidades.  
  
Se disponía a girar cuando chocó contra alguien.  
  
-Lo siento.- oyó como le decían.  
  
Esa voz le sonaba. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Hermione Granger.  
  
-Eres tú...- dijo la chica con desgana.- entonces no lo siento.  
  
"Si tengo que llegar a algo con Harry mejor que empiece a llevarme bien con sus amigos..."se dijo Draco resignado.  
  
-Pues yo sí.  
  
Eso sí que era raro! Draco Malfoy disculpándose con Hermione Granger, una sangre sucia? La chica de cabellos alborotados se quedó mirándole, y entonces se percató de los muchos libros que ocupaban la mesa del Slytherin. Todos relacionados con el agua, sirenas y maldiciones.  
  
"No puede ser que sepa lo de Harry, verdad? "se dijo la chica.  
  
-Qué miras san- Granger?  
  
Hermione se giró para mirar al rubio. Por qué tanta amabilidad de repente?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Entonces si me permites, me marcho.  
  
Draco se fue a su mesa, se sentó y empezó a mirar en el libro que acababa de encontrar. Pero todo fue inútil... No había nada. Mientras, Hermione, no le quitaba ojo de encima. Su sexto sentido le decía que Malfoy sí sabía lo que le ocurría a Harry.  
  
"Pero entonces, porque busca en libros? Sólo tendría que esperar a que llueva para llamar a toda la escuela y que le viera... O es que busca una forma de hacerlo peor? No sé, esos Slytherins..." Y se concentró de nuevo en su trabajo, no sin antes decirse que vigilaría al rubio muy de cerca.  
  
Así lo hizo. Después de aquel día cada vez que se lo encontraba en la biblioteca se fijaba en los libros que le rodeaban, y siempre trataban sobre agua, sirenas y demás cosas que uno relacionaría con la maldición de Harry. Hermione también vigilaba al rubio cuando éste se cruzaba con ellos por los pasillos. Le hacía mala espina que ya no les insultara y también le había pillado más de una vez mirando a Harry con una expresión muy extraña...Pero nunca pudo saber si Malfoy sabía de verdad algo sobre Harry o si se trataba de otra cosa. Pero finalmente, harta de no saber qué se traía el Slytherin entre manos, decidió hablarlo con Harry. "Quien sabe, puede que sean amigos y Malfoy quiera ayudarle!" se dijo a modo de chiste. Que cerca de la realidad estaba!.  
  
-Harry.  
  
-Si?  
  
-Puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
  
-Claro.- contestó el chico.  
  
-Es que... bueno, desde hace tiempo que me he fijado que Malfoy se comporta muy raro, y... me lo he encontrado muchas veces en la biblioteca buscando cosas sobre sirenas y maldiciones...- Al oír eso a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón.- Y me preguntaba si puede ser que sepa lo tuyo... Tú qué crees?  
  
Era ahora o nunca, o le contaba la verdad o no sabía cuando lo podría hacer... Además, esa ocasión era buena, Ron estaba unas mesas atrás jugando al ajedrez con Ginny así que se lo podía contar todo a Hermione. Cogió aire.  
  
-Sí, sí lo sabe.- al ver la cara de su amiga decidió acabar de explicarse.- Lo sabe porque me vio salir del lago y... habrás notado que ya no nos insulta verdad? pues es porque nos hemos hecho amigos.- miró a su amiga, pidiéndole su opinión.  
  
-Ah... pues... Vaya!. Nunca me lo imaginé. Pero si por ti está bien... Yo no te digo que haga lo mismo pero, si él se comporta yo también.  
  
-Gracias... .- le dijo con una sonrisa , no se lo había tomado tan mal...- Y dices que quiere buscar una solución a mi maldición?  
  
-Supongo...  
  
-Pero... si no hay nada que pueda hacer...- dijo con resignación más para sí mismo.- Le enviaré una nota...  
  
Harry se levantó y fue a buscar a Hedwig. Cuando llegó a la lechucería cogió un trozo de pergamino y la pluma que se había guardado en el bolsillo y escribió a Draco.  
  
Ven mañana a la habitación a las nueve de la noche. Tengo algo importante que decirte.  
  
H.P  
  
La ató a la pata de su lechuza y le dijo que se la llevara a Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Te lo agradezco Draco, pero... No hay nada que puedas hacer..." Suspiró y se volvió a su habitación.  
  
.--.----.-----  
  
Al día siguiente, cuando llegó la hora de encontrarse con Draco, Harry no sabía muy bien que decirle. Quería agradecerle todo lo que hacía por él, quería agradecerle que le hubiera acompañado al lago, pero contra su maldición no había cura.  
  
Cuando entró en la habitación, el Slytherin aún no había llegado, así que se setnó en un sillón y se puso a esperar. Al cabo de pocos minutos Draco entró.  
  
-Siento llegar tarde...  
  
-No pasa nada.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- Ven siéntate.  
  
Draco se sentó a su lado como tantas otras veces había hecho y se preguntó qué era eso tan importante que le tenía que contar.  
  
-Verás...- Empezó Harry, con voz seria.- Hermione, que es muy lista..., te ha estado vigilando y ha llegado a la conclusión de que estás buscando una cura para mi maldición.- Se lo dijo todo de una tirada, era mejor ir directos al grano.  
  
Al oírlo, Draco se quedó sorprendido, pero no por nada era un Malfoy, así que no se le notó en la cara, más su corazón empezó a latir con prisa. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, y si Granger lo sabía, podría ser que hubiese descubierto su amistad, y entonces....  
  
-Draco, escucha.- le dijo acariciándole el pelo.- Te lo agradezco mucho, pero...  
  
-No espera!.- le cortó el Slytherin.- Si Granger ha descubierto esto...sabe también sobre nuestra amistad?  
  
-Si...  
  
" Mierda! ahora me dirá que tiene que elegir entre sus amigos o yo, y que escoje a sus amigos..."  
  
-Draco, estás bien?  
  
Por mucha máscara anti-sentimientos que el rubio llevase, Harry se dio cuenta de la agitación interior del rubio.  
  
-Escucha, Hermione lo sabe, pero Ron no.- le dijo pensando que el malestar del rubio podía estar causado al miedo que le tendría a un Ron muy, muy enfadado. "Que seguro es como se pondrá cuando sepa lo de Draco y yo...".- Y ella guardará el secreto y te tratará bien mientras tú hagas lo propio con ella, de acuerdo?  
  
A Draco se le fue un peso enorme de encima. "Soy un paranoico" se dijo.  
  
-Bien... dile que no se preocupe, que yo me portaré bien con ella.  
  
- Ya se lo dije que tú te comportarías...- le dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Era esto lo que querías contarme?  
  
-Eh... no exactamente...  
  
-Y qué era entonces?  
  
-Pues... Draco, te lo agradezco mucho, pero no hay cura para mi maldición, entiendes? Puedes buscar por toda la biblioteca, girarla del revés si quieres, pero no encontrarás nada. Toda mi familia lo ha hecho y nunca han podido encontrar ni lo más mínimo...  
  
-Pero, Harry...  
  
-Nada de peros, Draco, no quiero que te amargues la vida con esto de acuerdo? Haz cosas más provechosas, eh?.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- Como entrenar a Quidditch...  
  
-Harry... De acuerdo.- Y sonriendo con superioridad como solía hacerlo, le dijo.- Y mejor que seas tú quien entrene fuerte... Porqué aunque Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin ya haya pasado, pienso coger la snitch más rápido que tú.  
  
-Ni te lo creas...- dijo desenredándole el pelo.- Ahora me tengo que ir, si pasas mañana, estaré aquí haciendo los deberes, ok?  
  
-Claro. Adiós...  
  
Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él, al oírlo Draco dejó ir un suspiro.  
  
-No creas que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente Harry Potter... Un Malfoy siempre consigue su objetivo. Y no voy a permitir que esa estúpida sirenita te aparte de mi lado...  
  
Se levantó y se marchó hacia su sala común  
  
.-------.---------------.-----------  
  
Cuando Harry llegó a la sala común Ron no estaba por ningún sitio, y Hermione estaba leyendo un libro, al parecer de Harry, la mar de aburrido...  
  
-Donde está Ron?  
  
-Arriba duchándose. Ha ido a entrenar y está cubierto de barro...  
  
-Ah!- dijo Harry apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.  
  
-Has hablado con Malfoy?  
  
-Eh? como lo sabes?  
  
-Harry, dijiste que le enviarías una nota para esta noche delante mío...  
  
-Eh, ya...- dijo enrojeciendo.  
  
-Has ido, o no?  
  
-Si...  
  
-Y qué le has dicho?  
  
- Pues que no hay cura... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Pero Harry, sí la hay, verdad?  
  
Harry iba a contestar, cuando su amigo Ron llegó a la sala común. En pijama y con el pelo chorreando.  
  
-Harry! donde te habías metido? últimamente desapareces mucho...  
  
-Eh... bueno, ya sabes, voy a pensar.- dijo Harry, rezando para que Ron se lo creyese. "Aunque no es tan tonto..."  
  
-Ya, claro...- le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.- No será que tienes a una chiquilla que se muere por tus huesecitos y no nos lo has dicho?? - le dijo agarrándolo por los hombros.  
  
-No! y me estás mojando!.- dijo apartándose de su amigo.  
  
Harry miró a Hermione, éste tenía su mirada fija en él. Harry sabía que quería decir. Si no se lo contaba todo a Ron él mismo y pronto, las cosas podían acabar muy mal entre ellos dos...  
  
-A ver, Ron... No es ninguna chica, de acuerdo?  
  
-No será un chico?.- dijo asombrado.  
  
-M...- se lo decía?.- No exactamente.- era verdad, no estaba saliendo con nadie así que...  
  
-Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
-Que no salgo con chicos.  
  
-Menos mal...- dijo Ron aliviado.  
  
-Ron.- le habló Hermione.- si Harry saliera con algún chico.... Tú no le rechazarías verdad?  
  
Eso le pilló por sorpresa al pelirrojo.  
  
- Hombre... tendría que asimilarlo... y también depende de que chico fuese... Pero no estás con ninguno, verdad?  
  
-No.- dijo Harry con un poco de tristeza en su voz.  
  
-Pues entonces, porqué me lo dices?  
  
-Eh... por nada por nada....  
  
Ya era demasiada información para Ron. Primero hacerle entender que no tenía nada de malo tener un amigo homosexual si ese fuera el caso, y después decirle que era amigo de Draco.... A lo mejor era suficientemente listo, lo pillaba todo y entendía que Harry estaba enamorado de Draco...  
  
-Bueno, me voy a dormir. Adiós....- se despidió Harry.  
  
-Adiós.- le contestaron los dos al unísono.  
  
.------.------------.------  
  
Siento que sea tan corto v.v, pero si les sirve de algo, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente cap.! Cuando la inspiración viene, se tiene k aprovechar...  
  
Dew!!!!

Niea.


	7. capítulo VI

Hola! akí el siguiente cap. de AGUA!!

**Bego-**Gracias por el reviu! n.n

**La dama Norris. **k tal chikilla? xD gracias por el reviu! ( y por todos los demás k me has dejado....xD) Te gusta Artemis???????? Kya! k ilusióna mi me encanta ( a Niea la brillan los ojos ) el y Draco son los mejores!!!!! mi madre dice k estoy loca po.... no es verdad muajajajaja Bueno... no me hagas caso, esk casi nadie conoce al pobre Artemisito-chan....v.v Has leido el 3 libro? me encantó n.n A ver si te pasas por el msn y hablamos eh!?

**LauritaBlack -** Hola! acias por el reviu! Se les empieza notar? jeje pues ya verás en este cap... K lo disfrutes!!

**Earwen Zabini- **Bueno me alegra saber k has podido resistir la tentación de matar a Haruko...xD Hay cura ? no la hay? eso sólo yo lo sé xD!! ya verás ya..... K te guste el fic wapa!

**oOclomalfoyOo **Acias por el reviu!!

**Cerdo volador **La li hooooo!! estoy enfadada contigo.... yo kiero k actualices ya tus fics!!! v.v po bueno, espero k la espera valga la pena n.n Acias por tu reviu y sí soy la misma Niea, si ves a alguien con ese nik tengo k ser yo pk sino...¬¬ este nik es miooo mi tesssorooo jeje no hagas caso.... Tengo complejo de Gollum xD Aix... bueno k te guste el capi! besituus

**Luna-loveblack- **Thanks por el reviu! bueno, Harry y Draco sospechan los sentimientos del otro po no se atreven a nada ( son unos cagaos vaya..¬¬) Aunk para el proximo cap y si no el otro ya se darán cuenta ya...Bueno k te guste el capi.!

**Liwk- **Hola! acias por el reviu! cura? k cura? jajjaja todo a su tiempo.... y si tiene k ver con Draco o no pos... ya se verá xD K mala k soy.... bueno, bueno, k te guste el capi, eh? deww

**Amaly Malfoy- **Hola! thanks por el reviu! Ron no se enamrorará de Harry trankila, jjee y lo de la cura...................... K te guste el capi!! xD

Acabados los revius k tan contenta me hacen....Aquí tienen el capítulo. Dedicado a Lucero-chan y a la Dama Norris kienes me elogian tanto k me sale humo por las orejas...xD

Esto es, bueno mejor dicho será, Slash entre Harry y Draco, los personajes son de Rowling y tal po k kede claro k esto es un AU !!!!

**-----Capítulo 6-----**

"No, si al final Harry tendrá razón..." se decía Draco una tarde saliendo de la biblioteca. Por mucho que el Gryffindor le hubiese dicho que no había cura para su maldición, él no se lo había creído. No se lo podía creer. Rendirse a eso sería rendirse en su "caza" a por Harry. Porque sabía perfectamente que si Harry no se curaba, acabaría con Haruko...  
  
Malfoy llegó a su habitación y se fue a duchar y a vestir. Esa noche era la fiesta de primavera, y tendría lugar un baile. Le hubiese gustado ir con Harry, pero no podía. Iría con Pansy. La chica era muy simpática, hacía unos años que había entendido que nunca llegaría a nada con él y ahora eran muy buenos amigos. "Con quién irá Harry?" pensó.  
  
Salió de la ducha y se fue hacia su cama, donde había dejado preparada su ropa. Una túnica negra con un dragón bordado en el bajo de color verde oscuro. Debajo llevaría unos tejanos negros. Se fue hacia el lavabo y allí se miró al espejo. Qué haría con su cabello? muchas veces había estado tentado a cortárselo, pero si lo llevase corto Harry no podría desordenárselo ni acariciárselo como siempre lo hacía... Decidió atárselo a la nuca con una cinta negra. Se lavó los dientes, se puso colonia y fue a verse al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la puerta de su armario.  
  
-Estás matador- le dijo el espejo.  
  
Draco sólo sonrió, y se fue a esperar a Pansy. Que al poco rato bajó con un vestido rojo atado al cuelo y dejando la espalda al aire. (Se podían vestir con túnicas o como muggles.)  
  
-Vaya... Estás muy guapo Draco....  
  
-Tú también estás muy guapa Pansy.- le contestó el rubio dándole dos besos.- Vamos?  
  
Parkinson asintió y los dos amigos salieron por el retrato de la sala de Slytherin hacia el Gran Salón.  
  
Mientras, en la Torre de Gryffindor, un chico de ojos verdes y cabello desordenado azabache estaba acabando de vestirse.  
  
-Vamos Harry!  
  
-Tranquilo Ron, tranquilo...- le dijo mientras se ataba los zapatos.  
  
Harry se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo.  
  
Una camisa verde de manga corta con los primeros botones deshechos y unos tejanos despintados. Por que había tardado tanto? Por Draco, aunque no pudiera bailar con él, quería que el rubio tuviese un buen recuerdo de él en ese baile.  
  
Había intentado mil maneras para enderezarse un poco el cabello, pero no lo había conseguido, eso era lo único que le fallaba. Pero Ron ya estaba muy impaciente, así que acabó resignándose y bajó a la sala común a por Hermione y su pareja, Lavander.  
  
**.---------.-----------.------------**  
  
En el gran salón todo el mundo estaba cenando. Habían puesto mesas de seis personas, y Ron, Hermione, Harry, Lavander, Parvati y Ernie, estaban sentados hablando de cualquier cosa. Harry había estado buscando a Draco pero no le había visto, pero entonces la voz de Lavander le despertó de su búsqueda.  
  
-Habéis visto como va la Parkinsos esa? Que se piensa, que con ese vestido nos va a restregar todo el dinero que tiene?  
  
-Y mirar! como no, va con Malfoy.- dijo Parvati.- Que no me digan que seguro que están saliendo juntos desde hace mucho tiempo...  
  
Harry miró en dirección a Pansy, y allí le vio. Todo él, majestuosamente vestido de negro, con su cabello recogido, aquel cabello que amaba acariciar.... Sería verdad que salía con Pansy? Nunca habían hablado de novias ni nada de eso...  
  
-Harry, bailamos?  
  
Harry miró a Lavander, que se había levantado al oír como empezaba a sonar la música. Vio que Draco salía a bailar con Pansy y se decidió.  
  
-Claro.  
  
Fueron bailando, Harry no lo hacía demasiado mal, y Lavander estaba encantada de bailar con el chico más popular de la escuela. Pero éste, lo único que quería era acercarse a Draco. Verle mejor, admirarle de cerca... Llegó a una distancia de metro y medio y de allí no pudo avanzar. Estuvo bailando por media hora hasta que vio como Malfoy iba a buscar bebidas.  
  
-Lavander, voy a buscar algo para beber, quieres que te traiga algo?  
  
-Oh, gracias Harry. Pero no, gracias.  
  
Harry se fue hacia el bar y se encontró con su querido Slytherin.  
  
**.----.-----.----**  
  
Draco había estado observando a Harry durante toda la cena, esa camisa verde le sentaba demasiado bien. No le gustó que fuera con Lavander, no tenía muy buena fama la chica, y el que fuera con una mini falda de cuero negro y una camisa blanca casi transparente no ayudaba mucho...  
  
Sonó la música y decidió ir a bailar un rato para despejar su mente. Estaba empezando a obsesionarse con el pensamiento de que Harry pudiera salir con Lavander.  
  
Bailó y bailó y no le pasó desapercibido que Harry se iba acercando a él "disimuladamente" , decidió ir a beber algo para ver si el moreno lo seguía y cual fue su alegría de que así fuera.  
  
- Vaya Potter, una novia muy guapa eh?.- fue lo primero que le dijo. Por supuesto no era eso lo que quería decir pero su lengua había actuado sola...  
  
-Pansy también lo es.  
  
- Ella no es mi novia, sólo somos amigos...  
  
-Entonces igual que yo y Lavander...- dijo Harry intentando disimular el hecho de haberse sacado un peso de encima.  
  
"Espera! si ha empezado él con esto...puede que estuviera celoso?" Una sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Harry.  
  
-De qué ríes?  
  
-Eh? de nada, de nada- dijo mientras se ruborizaba.  
  
Draco iba a decir algo pero Hermione se les acercó.  
  
-Hola Harry, Malfoy...- les saludó, a uno más fríamente que a otro.- Harry, Lavander te está buscando...  
  
-Eh? a si...- dijo un poco abatido por tener que alejarse de Draco tan pronto.- Me voy, que os lo paséis bien.  
  
-Claro.- contestaron los dos. Draco disimulando la tristeza de que Harry se fuera. Aunque había podido hablar con él un rato...  
  
-Sabes, Malfoy? No sé porque te digo esto a ti pero... Creo que los dos tenéis que admitir vuestros sentimientos.  
  
Draco se atragantó con la bebido. Granger le estaba diciendo _qu_ sobre sus sentimientos?  
  
-No sé a que te refieres Granger?.- le contestó lo más fríamente que pudo.  
  
-Claro que lo sabes... Puede que al principio fuera sólo amistad, vale...- empezó a decir poco convencida.- Pero ahora se quieren.  
  
Draco estaba muy, pero que muy, alucinado. Al verle la cara Hermione prosiguió.  
  
-Mira, te lo digo no sé porque, aunque creo que es porque si Harry confía en ti, yo también puedo...- suspiró.- A él le gustas porque se le nota en la cara cuando estaba hablando contigo, y a ti porque te preocupas mucho por él...Y mi sexto sentido, que nunca me falla, me dice k se quieren.- acabó con rotundidad.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Nada de peros Malfoy. Espero que pienses en lo dicho y le digas algo a Harry.  
  
Dicho esto Hermione se giro y fue a buscar a Ron.  
  
-Que hacías con el hurón?  
  
-Nada.- dijo Hermione calmadamente.  
  
-Como que nada? primero Harry estaba hablando con él y después tú...  
  
Hermione se temió lo peor, y se le debió notar y mucho para que Ron lo notara.  
  
-Qué pasa? No, no digas nada, creo que ya lo sé.  
  
Fue a sentarse a una silla, respiró hondo un par de veces y finalmente miró a su compañera.  
  
-Harry se ha hecho amigo de Malfoy, cierto? y te lo dijo a ti por temor a uno de mis ataques, no? Por eso las escapaditas para "pensar"...  
  
Hermione bajó la vista y asintió.  
  
-Bien. -suspiró.- No sé a que se debe pero espero que entre los dos me lo expliquen.  
  
-O Ron! lo siento... dijo Hermione sintiéndose culpable.  
  
-No pasa nada cariño. Sabes, no sé porque siempre pensé que ese par acabarían siendo amigos...- dijo Ron con una sonrisa triste.  
  
Mientras, en la barra, un chico rubio y de ojos grises estaba aún en estado de shok. Esa Granger si que era observadora, y sobre todo tenía agallas. No cualquiera hubiera dicho ni siquiera insinuado que él, Draco Malfoy, se sentía atraído por Potter....  
  
"Pero, y si tiene razón? A Harry no le soy totalmente indiferente..." Draco suspiró "Tendré que tirarme a la piscina" Dejó el baso encima de la barra, y fue a buscar a Pansy que estaba hablando con Millicent, y siguieron bailando y hablando.  
  
**.----.------.-----**  
  
-Y así es como Draco descubrió lo mío y nos hemos hecho amigos... Lo siento Ron, estaba buscando el momento adecuado, tal vez cuando estuvieras borracho.- dijo Harry , la última frase a modo de chiste.  
  
-Muy gracioso Harry, me duele tu poca confianza, pero en parte te entiendo.- Ron le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo que le había explicado como nació su amistad con Malfoy.- Así que el hurón, y no te enfades, quiere encontrar una cura para lo tuyo?  
  
-Sip.  
  
-Pues... no creo que la encuentre... Aunque quien sabe, puede que en todos los libros de su famoso biblioteca haya algo, no?  
  
Al decir eso, Hermione, quien había estado escuchando desde un sillón, sonrió. "Claro! el fin de semana que viene es salida a Hogsmeade, Malfoy puede ir a su casa y volver, dándole tiempo para mirar de encontrar algo... Ya se lo diré, y también tengo que hablar con Harry para que se le declare." La chica bostezó " Quien me hubiera dicho, que haría de celestina entre estos dos?" sonrió para sus adentros y se fue a dormir. Después del baile de esa noche y la charla con Ron estaba muy cansada y era muy tarde.

**.---.---.---.**

Ya ta!! espero k les haya gustado.... Para todos lo k también siguieron Sleeping alive, ya está puesta la introducción y el 1 capi. de la secuela, llamada nueva identidad!! espero k os guste n.n

Bueno, creo k ya está todo lo k kería decir..... Sip. Dewww!!! besitos y dejenme un reviucito, si? n.n

Niea29

Aurum potestas est

****


	8. capítulo VII

Holaaaa!! Akí otro capi de Agua! espero k os guste, aunk es un pokito cortito... Po a partir de este cap van a paxar muchas cosas... n.n Primero los magníficos revius k me dejáis:

**Bego- **Pos....si el último te pareció corto.... este es un poco más v.v Po espero k igualmente te guste! Thanks por el reviu!

**Anita Puelma- **Gracias por el reviu! espero k este capi te guste y mañana actualizaré "nueva identidad" ; )

**Galasu- **Thanks por el reviu! La verdad esk Ron se lo ha tomado tan bien, pk al ser un AU he aprovechado y le he modificado un poco la personalidad para k sea un poco más comprensibo y no tan impulsivo...A mi tmb me gusta más el estilo de Pansy jejeje y bueno los capis... de momento siguen siendo cortitos, sorry v.v Por lo de la frase, k yo sepa es "Aurum potestas est" ya k en el libro de _Artemis Fowl_ (k es de donde la saké xD ) lo escriben así. Bueno, espero k te guste el capi!!!

**Amaly Malfoy- **Hola! gracias por el reviu! pues me alegro k sonase convincente lo de Hermione, y por Ron, pues sí, he aprovvechado lo del Au para hacerle más comprensivo... además k sino no se como me lo hubiese hecho pk necesitaba k ya lo supiera todo y se fuera haciendo a la idea de tener a Draco un poco cerca.... Bueno, espero k te guste el capi!!!

**Annya Potter- **Gracias por el reviu! espero k este capítulo te guste también !

**Luna-loveblack- **Hola! thabks por el reviu! parece k ha hecho gracia lo de Hermione como celestina xD me alegro.... En este capi no se dice mucho sobre la cura, po ya falta poco... jejej k disfrutes el cap.!

**Liwk- **Gracias por el reviu!! me alegra k kieras leerte mis fics n.n espero k tmb te gusten!! espero k te guste el capitulo, k lo siento mucho po es tmb muy corto.... v.v lo he dicho siempre, escribir capis largos no es lo mío... Y trankila k Lucius no va ha decir nada...K disfrutes!

**Lauritablack- **Gracias por el reviu! si Hermione es muy directa... po esk kiere la felicidad de Harry, jejej xD Bueno, espero k te guste este capi tmb!!

**Cerdo -volador- **Como kieres k me enoje contigo Lucero-chan!!! y sobre todo después de escribir esos dos capis de "the range beat" ( esta bien escrito? ahora no lo sé... bueno da igual xD ) Espero k este capi tmb te guste ok??? k lo disfrutes!!

**laDamaNorris- **Gracias por el reviu!! jejej me alegra k te gustara el capi. Sobre la cura y el amor.... algo tiene k ver, pero no hay ningún beso ni nada k las mentes pervertidas de muchas puedan imaginar...jeje xD Y sí, esto de los fics slash es un vicio, y uno de muy gordo. Po como dice un amigo mío "Ningún vicio es malo mientras no haga daño a nadie" xD K te guste el capi!!!

Y ahora..... el fic! Antes recordar k solo es mía la trama´, los ersonajes son de J.KRowling, es SLASH y un AU!!

La oruga mutante films presenta: 

**----CAPÍTULO 7------**

Había pasado una semana desde el día del baile, una semana desde la última vez que habló con Draco. Por qué no se habían dirigido la palabra? no lo sabía. Cada vez que le veía pensaba en el rubio bailando con Pansy, le había dicho que no era su novia pero igualmente se moría de envidia. Tampoco podía quitarse de la mente la cara de Hermione después de hablar con Malfoy... Desde entonces la chica había estado mirándole con cara pensativa y cuando él le decía si quería algo, ella sólo se encogía de hombros... Sólo había ido una vez a la habitación y no había encontrado a Draco, aunque mejor. No sabía como mirarle, no hubiera sabido como hablarle... Lo único que podía hacer era observarle desde lejos.  
  
Y fueron esas miradas lo que acabaron por hacer decidir a Draco. Finalmente, el rubio Slytherin había decidido contarle sus sentimientos a Harry Potter, su némesis durante siete años. Pero cómo? eso no lo sabía. Hubiera sido buena idea el poder ir a la habitación, pero había estado muy ocupado urdiendo un plan. El fin de semana siguiente no el otro, era para ir a Hogsmeade y Granger le había dicho que si quería encontrar una cura para Harry, aprovechara ese día para ir a su mansión y buscar algo en algún libro. "Esa chica sí que es lista, aunque no creo que me lo oiga decir en voz alta..."  
  
Draco se tumbó en la cama. Había hecho los deberes y había enviado una carta a sus padres en la que les invitaba a pasar el fin de semana en el balneario de la Toja. Sabía que esos dos días sus padre no tenía trabajo y , a demás, aprovecharía y lo haría pasar por el regalo de bodas que celebrarían el mes que viene. El rubio estaba pensando en algunos libros de su biblioteca que había consultado, a ver si se acordaba que dijesen algo sobre sirenas y maldiciones cuando escuchó un trueno. Saltó de la cama y miró por la ventana. Toda una tormenta primaveral se desataba en el exterior. Sonrió, algo le decía que tenía que ir a buscar a Harry y contárselo todo. Suspiró, cogió el paraguas del armario y se fue a hacia el lago. Por el camino preguntó si hacía mucho que llovía, podía ser que Harry ya hubiese salido... Pero Niea, la amiga de Pansy, le dijo que sólo hacía una media hora. Sonrió y fue a buscar al Gryffindor.  
  
.----.---.---.  
  
Harry estaba sentado en un sofá en la sala común. Ese día milagrosamente no tenía deberes y estaba embobado mirando el fuego. De repente sintió sed, no una sed normal sino el tipo de sed que le producía la magia de la maldición al percibir que iba a llover. Suspiró resignado, no quería pasar otra tarde con Haruko y sus amigas, eran lo que entre humanos se conoce como "pijas insoportables divinas de la muerte" "Como alguien con tanta pinta de salvaje puede preocuparse tanto por su aspecto y por los cotilleos de los demás? Si sólo vive para fardar de su papa alcalde..." se decía Harry. Se despidió de sus amigos y justo cuando salía de su sala común escuchó el agua empezar a caer.  
  
Ese día, igual que todos, se lo había pasado muy mal. Las sirenas tanto le pedían su opinión sobre los collares de huesos de la nueva temporada, como le podían pedir que les hablase sobre el plancton. Y él no sabía nada sobre eso. Salió del lago, pensando que el día que mejor lo pasó fue el día que pasó con Draco, Aunque sólo hubiese sido sentir su presencia, sabía que no estaba solo como siempre... De repente se quedó parado, alguien con un paraguas se le acercaba. Fijó la vista mientras se acababa de abrochar la camisa y se dio cuenta de que era Draco. "Bueno, Harry, no puede evitarlo por siempre..."  
  
-Hola!  
  
-Hola Harry.  
  
Harry se puso la corbata e intentó arreglarse un poco su cabello con los dedos.  
  
-Sabes que existen unos objetos llamados peines para eso?  
  
-Sí lo sé.- le dijo Harry acercándose y poniéndose bajo el paraguas.- pero no me sirven para nada, así que...  
  
Fueron caminando en silencio hacia el recibidor. Allí se pararon, mirándose el uno al otro.  
  
-Bueno Harry, yo... Podemos ir a la habitación? .- preguntó el rubio.  
  
-Claro, como quieras.  
  
Los dos fueron caminando en silencio, vigilando por si se encontraban a alguien, cosa que no ocurrió. Llegaron al cuadro y dijeron la contraseña. Al entrar, el fuego de la chimenea se encendió y los dos fueron hacia el sofá para ponerse delante.  
  
Estuvieron callados por más de cinco minutos hasta que Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco.  
  
-Sabes, esta semana sólo he venido un día. Y ese día tú no estabas. - no lo dijo en tono de reproche, sino cansado. Se estaba tan bien apoyado en Draco!.  
  
-Bueno, yo tampoco he venido, ni una sola vez...  
  
El silencio volvió a caer encima. Draco miró a Harry, quien tenía una expresión de paz y tranquilidad en su rostro que hacía que el rubio se fundiera por dentro.  
  
-Desde el día que te vi salir del lago, algo cambió en mi.  
  
Harry le miró:- Sí, a mi también me pasó. No sabía porque, no te podía insultar. Ya no te veía como el arrogante yo-soy-mejor-que-todos-Malfoy y en un principio eso me asustó, pero ahora estoy contento de ese cambio. Eres mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez podría haber pensado.  
  
Draco le miraba, alucinado por lo que Harry le estaba diciendo, y cuando el Grryffindor acabó de hablar, ya no tenía ninguna duda: ahora o nunca.  
  
-Harry?  
  
-Mh?- dijo el aludido a modo de contestación.  
  
Pero como Draco no le decía nada, se levantó y le miró.  
  
Sus miradas se encontraron, verde en plata y plata en verde, una combinación al más puro estilo Slytherin. Ninguno decía nada, solo estaban pendientes de los movimientos del otro. Por fin, Draco desvió su mirada para posarla en los labios de Harry. Finos, sonrojados, a qué sabrían? El rubio se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los del Gryffindor. Harry no se había esperado eso. Podría haber sido lo más predecible teniendo en cuenta la situación, pero él no lo vino venir. Así que como no le correspondía al beso, Draco se retiró un poco abatido. Pero al verlo, los impulsos se apoderaron de Harry y éste se tiró encima de Draco, besándole con pasión y haciendo que el rubio se recostara sobre el sofá. Un intenso sentimiento de felicidad se apoderó de Draco, quien pasó los brazos por la cintura de Harry atrayéndole hacia él. Harry separó sus labios de los del otro por un instante, mirando hacia los preciosos ojos grises de Draco, y le volvió a besar ahora con dulzura. Pero fue el sentir como una mano de Draco se escabullía por dentro de su camisa lo que le hizo reaccionar. Harry se separó de Draco y se sentó en la otra punta del sofá, respirando profundamente. Draco no entendía lo que pasaba. Se estaban besando y de repente Harry huía de él. Le miró interrogante, pero Harry sólo le esquivó.  
  
-Harry?.- dijo con voz temblorosa.  
  
-Lo siento, Draco yo... perdí el control. Me dejé llevar. No quería hacerlo.  
  
"Qué? cómo que no lo querías hacer? pero si... "  
  
Harry se levantó y se fue. Sólo un casi inaudible Adiós salió de sus labios antes de cerrar la puerta. Entonces Draco saltó.  
  
-Que no querías hacerlo?! Harry, intuía que entre nosotros había algo, y ahora, con este último beso lo sé! Así que no me tomes el pelo!!!! Seguro que esto, es culpa de la maldita sirena!  
  
Draco no lloró, eso nunca. Respiró hondo y también se fue. Pensando una manera de poder descubrir los sentimientos de Harry hacia él y hacia la maldita sirena.

------.--------.-------

Bueno, se acabó lo k se daba ( se me ha enganchado la frasecita...¬¬')

Por lo de la oruga mutante no os asustéis, es el nombre de la productora k nos inventamos en un cursillo de cine k hice... xD

espero k os haya gustado el capi! la semana k viene, más n.n

dewwwwww

niea.

> _"Si le dices a alguien tu nombre, puede controlar tu alma. Si le dices el día en que naciste, puede controlar tu vida y tu destino." --- XXXHOLIC by CLAMP_


	9. capítulo VIII

Kinnichiwa! Akí tienen el capítulo 8 !! espero k les guste y k les resuelva sus dudas.... jejeje

Pero antes k nada, la contestación a los revius:

**Annya Potter: **Gracias por el reviu!

**Earwen Zabini: **(reverencia) Gracias por su fic suma sacerdotisa!! Pk te hace tanta gracia lo de la oruga mutante? si es un nombre muy bonito xD Culpa de Haruko......aa..... lee, lee y ya verás xD Espero k te guste este capi también!! Por cierto, cuando pueda, pasate por nueva identidad, pliiisssssssssssssssssssssss K casi no hay Harry Tom... y me dejas un reviucito bonito..... Bueno, haz lo k kieras n.n Adiosssss y háblale bien de mi a nuestro señor

**LauritaBlack- **No, Harry no tiene miedo de... (...) si no de otra cosa... jejej Acias por el reviu y k disfrutes con el capi!!!!!

**Amaly Malfoy: **JAJAJAJAJAJA no veas la risa k me dio lo de pescar a la sirena y hacerla pasar por bacalao..... xD Bueno, lo k pasó entre Draco y Harry..... pos a leer pk yo no diré nada n.n k disfrutes del capi.!!y thanks por el reviu!

**Liwk: **Holaaaaa gracias por el reviu! ( parece repetitiva la frasecita, po esk sin ellos, k sería de mi? xD) Espero k con este capi lo compense, ya k es un pokiito más largo k los demás... (po tampoco mucho, xD) En el siguiente capi, Draco repasará su biblioteca, y ya veremos si encuentra algo... jejeje Bueno, k te guste el capi, y ah! haber cuando acyualizas el de caminando descalzo..... jejej esk esta interesante n.n

**Luna-loveblack: **Acias por el reviu!!!!! y bueno, lo de incluerme en el fic siempre lo hago n.n es una mania..... jeje bueno, k te guste el capi!

**Galasu: **Hola!!! acias por el reviu! como ya he dicho, para saber a k se debió la reacción de Harry..... A leer se ha dicho! xD espero k te guste el capi!!

**Cerdo Volador: **La li ho! k tal? Bueno, Harry no tiene lo mismo k Lupin, encuentro k es una putada ( con perdon) eso de sólo poder tener una pareja en toooooda tu vida... ¬¬' Por lo de la frase, claro k la puedes utilizar! ( no es mía, así k ....xD) Sabías k yo escribí una historia ( con 2 amigos,) para un trabajo de castellano y tmabién se llamaba deseos? jejeje cosas de la vida....

Ah! y claro k me gustan los capi de The rage beat Lucero-chan! son muy divertidos, con ese Harry to loco por allí xD Bueno...... creo k mejor te dejo k leas el capi, nop??? dewwwww shituuussssss

**La Dama Norris: **k tal Dama?? espero k se te pasase el atake de lágrimas... y lo dicho, para saber k le pasó a Harry... a leer xD Espero k te guste el capi!!!! y muuuchas acias por el reviu!

**Bego: **Acias por el reviu! pos akí tienes el capítulo 8 ! espero k te guste!!!!

Y ahora..... a por el capítulo! Antes, pos eso, K esto es un AU y k los personajes son de Rowling y k mia sólo es la trama........ Ah! y por supuesto es Slash n.n

la oruga mutante films presenta: 

**----CAPÍTULO 8 ----**

Era la hora del desayuno y Ron, Harry y Hermione, entraban en el gran comedor dispuestos a desayunar. Pero justo cuando entraban, Hermione vio como Malfoy salía de él. Les dijo que se había dejado algo en la sala común a sus amigos y se fue detrás del Slytherin. Le preguntaría sobre el día anterior...

-Malfoy!

-Qué quieres Granger?- contestó el rubio.

Al girarse, Hermione pudo apreciar que él tampoco había pasado buena noche. Unas ojeras horribles adornaban sus ojos grises.

Hermione miró a los lados y llevó a Malfoy hacia una sala vacía. Se sentó encima de una mesa, y mirando al Slytherin, preguntó:

-Qué pasó ayer que están los dos tan raros?

Malfoy la miró.

-Están? Harry parecía muy tranquilo...

-Pues ayer llegó a la sala común de un humor muy extraño. Le dijiste... lo que sientes por él?

-No exactamente.- dijo en un murmullo Draco. Pero el silencio sepulcral que inundaba la habitación lo hizo perfectamente audible para Hermione.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?

Draco supiró: - Pues... estábamos los dos hablando tan tranquilamente, cuando me decidí y le besé. Estaba todo muy bien, perfecto! pero no sé que pasó y Harry se apartó de mi, y se fue.

-Se fue? Así, sin más?

Draco asintió. El silencio les envolvió, Hermione pensaba en porqué Harry había actuado así, hasta que se acordó de una de las primeras conversaciones que tuvieron sobre la maldición de Harry. "O, no! mierda!!!! no me acordaba, soy gilipollas, por eso actuó así! Pero, él le quiere! podría habérselo explicado!"

Hermione tomó aire.

-Mal... Draco, él te quiere, lo s

-Yo también lo sé , me lo demostró con ese beso... Pero entonces, porqué salió así?

-Creo que es cosa de la maldición, una vez nos dijo que tendría que casarse con una sirena o tendría que estar soltero para siempre ya que si se casaba su pareja también recibiría la maldición. Y también si tenían un hijo, este nacería con ella.

-Pero... podríamos no casarnos! .- dijo Draco poniéndose rojo. Casarse era un poco precipitado....

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que las sirenas son un pueblo muy celoso, y si se enteraran de que prefiere estar con un humano... no creo que te gustara lo que te iban ha hacer....

-Me lo podría haber dicho...

-Sí, hubiera sido lo mejor... Sabes, creo tener la solución perfecta para que Harry acepte sus sentimientos hacia ti.

Draco la miró asombrado.

-No creo que Harry vuelva a acercársete mucho después de lo de anoche. Si alguien del clan sireno llegara a saber que se besaron... Bueno, ya te he dicho que son muy celosas. Pues eso, con esta poción que tengo en mente, Harry tendrá que aceptar que te quiere y seguro te lo dirá.

-Que poción es esa?

Mientras en el gran comedor, dos amigos estaban hablando...

-Harry, tienes muy mala cara.

El aludido no contestó.

- Vamos Harry! es a causa de Malfoy cierto? .- preguntó Ron con miedo a la respuesta.

Finalmente Harry le miró y se decidió ha hablar.

-Ron, el otro día me demostraste que te había juzgado mal, que eres un buen amigo y que nuestra amistad está por encima de todo. Pues verás... Es cierto que Draco y yo somos amigos pero...

-Estás saliendo con él.- le cortó su amigo pelirrojo.

-No, no es eso... Aunque me gustaría.

-Eh...... te gusta Malfoy.

-Sí, y a él le gusto yo.

-Pero si dijiste que no salías!. -contestó Ron, que cada vez entendía menos.

-Y no salimos.

-Pues no lo entiendo.

-Mira, ayer, estabamos hablando tranquilamente cuando Draco me besó. Yo bueno, me cogió por sorpresa pero al final le correspondí, me dejé llevar y... bueno, cuando nos separamos me acordé de mi "asunto", y me fui sin decir nada.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Ron habló.

-Ya, vale, a ver si lo entiendo. Os besasteis, te gustó, pero le dejaste plantado por lo de la maldición...- Ron no lo entendía, qué pintaba la maldición en todo eso? pero entonces se acordó.- Ah! ostras Harry, es verdad, ya no me acordaba... Lo tienes chungo.

Se quedaron callados un rato, ya ninguno tenía ganas de comer.

-Malfoy no me cae bien, pero por ti, estoy dispuesto a soportarlo mínimamente.- Dijo Ron intentando animar a su amigo.

-Gracias.

Harry sabía que el hecho de que Ron estuviera dispuesto a aceptar mínimamente a Draco en su vida era todo un paso adelante, pero eso de nada servía si no podía estar junto al rubio. Cómo había podido ser tan tono y enamorarse de él?

- Bien, esta noche prepararé la poción y cuando esté te la enviaré por lechuza, de acuerdo? Mañana a mediodía verás como Harry te quiere de verdad.

-Eso espero, eso espero.

---oooOOOooo---

-Vamos venid! Os tengo que enseñar esto.

- Sí Hermione, sí, pero no corras tanto.

Tres amigos iban por el cuarto piso de la torre este de la escuela. La única chica, les guiaba hacia un pasillo en penumbras, justo al final del cual, un chico rubio y de ojos grises esperaba poder oírles para hacer su aparición.

Ese chico oyó como la chica les instaba a seguirla, se miró la botellita que llevaba en la mano y se la bebió. No tenía gusto, en el culo del recipiente quedaron unas gotas lilas. El chico guardó la botella en un bolsillo de su túnica, empezó a caminar. A cada paso que daba, más débil se sentía, hasta que notó como sus piernas ya no le aguantaban. Se desplomó en el suelo, y todo y no sentir nada, ni ver nada tampoco, sabía que estaba consciente.

- No habéis oído nada? como... un cuerpo cayendo al suelo?

- no sé Harry...

-Vamos!

Los dos amigos siguieron a Harry hacia el pasillo donde instantes antes, Draco se había tomado la poción.

Harry fue el primer en ver el cuerpo, y al reconocerlo se echó encima de él para ver si seguía con vida.

-Oh no! Draco! Está muy débil, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería!

-No Harry, mejor lo llevamos a esta sala de aquí al lado y Ron y yo avisamos a Pomfrey, ok?

-De acuerdo , ayúdame Ron.- dijo Harry mientras pasaba su brazo por una de las axilas del rubio.

Ron hizo lo que su amigo le decía. Entraron en una habitación donde sólo había una mesa y una silla. Hermione conjuró una alfombra y allí tendieron el cuerpo de Draco. Harry se quedó sentado a su lado mientras Hermione y Ron salían de la habitación.

Al salir, Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y se apoyó en la puerta. Al ver esa reacción, Ron se enfadó.

-Pero qué haces Hermione? Malfoy se está muriendo!

-No seas estúpido, no se está muriendo. Le está haciendo un favor a Harry.

El pelirrojo miró extrañado a su novia, y ésta después de lanzar un suspiro se sentó en el suelo.

-Ven, te lo cuento.

Ron se sentó.

-Lo que ha pasado es: Draco y Harry se quieren, eso ya lo sabías, no?

-Sí, Harry me lo contó ayer.

-Bien, pues eso. También sabes que se besaron...

-Sí, también.

-Pues, entonces también sabrás que Harry a mitad de beso decidió irse sin dar ninguna explicación a Malfoy.

-Sí.

-Menos mal, no me habría hecho gracia tener que contártelo todo...

-Tú como lo sabes?.- preguntó Ron. Harry sólo se lo había contado a él...

-Ayer, antes de desayunar no fui a buscar nada, si no ha hablar con Malfoy y él me lo contó.

-Ah...

-Y entonces supe que la reacción de Harry se debió a la maldición. Pero esa no era razón para no contárselo a Malfoy... Así que he hecho una poción _Sleeping alive _para Malfoy y así Harry se lo cuente todo.

-Que has hecho qué? que poción es esa?

- Nos la explicó Snape hace una semana. Es una poción que deja a quien lo bebe como si estuviera al borde de la muerte, o como si estuviera dormido. De ahí lo de Sleeping. Pero en verdad está vivo, alive, ya que oye todo lo que se dice a su alrededor.

- Y?

-Como que, y? Pues Harry, ahora que debe estar creyendo que su querido se está muriendo, seguro se lo cuenta todo, Malfoy lo oirá, oirá también que es correspondido y después de decir mentalmente " purpurina" se despertará y todos felices....

-Pur...purina!!!! de dónde sacaste esa palabra?

- Bueno, tenía que ser una que no usara normalmente, para no despertarse de improvisto.... A demás si se dicen a la cara sus sentimientos, entre ellos se formará un lazo que de alguna forma los unirá y así les será más fácil "luchar" contra las sirenas...

-Vaya Hermione, eres muy lista.

-Lo sé.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, pero después ésta desapareció.- Pero por mucho que cada uno acepte lo que siente por el otro, no quita que Harry este bajo los efectos de la maldición. Espero que Draco encuentre algo en su biblioteca...

-Des de cuando a aquí es Draco?.- dijo Ron molesto.- Bueno, da igual, que es eso de su biblioteca?

Y Hermione decidió contarle el plan del fin de semana a Hogsmeade.

Mientras en la habitación de al lado....

Harry estaba muy preocupado, Draco parecía dormido, pero su pulso era muy lento... Le acarició ese cabello que tanto le gustaba. le pasó una mano por su mejilla....

-Dios Draco, espero que estás bien.

_Sí, Harry, estoy muy bien. Aunque hace frío en el suelo..._

-Por favor, no te mueras...- Harry empezó a llorar.- Yo no quiero que te mueras. Que pensarás de mi?

Se hizo el silencio por unos minutos hasta que Harry, algo más tranquilo, volvió ha hablar.

-Sabes, lo que te dije ayer, no era del todo cierto. Era mentira que no quisiese que nos besáramos. Lo deseaba con toda mi alma... Por que yo te quiero Draco.

Espero que si me oyes, no te enfades conmigo, si me fui así, es por que tengo una buena razón.

_Harry.... Yo también te quiero..._

- La razón, es que... Nunca podríamos llegar a ser nada, cuando las sirenas se enteraran vendrían a por ti, por tocar algo que le pertenece a la hija del alcalde... Y aunque fuésemos capaces de evitarlas, cosa muy difícil, no podríamos estar juntos. Si tú fueras una chica y consiguiera casarme contigo, te pasaría la maldición, pero, y eso nadie lo sabe, no podríamos estar en el mismo mar, ni tampoco en el mismo lago... Así que tendríamos que separarnos... Si tuviésemos un hijo, él también tendría la maldición... y yo no quiero eso para los míos. Por eso, porque no quiero que te pase nada, por mucho que te quiera, no puedo estar contigo...

Harry volvió a llorar.

-Por favor, no te mueras...

_Ya hora, la hora de la verdad, purpurina, maldita palabra... _

Draco se movió un poco, pero Harry no lo notó. Estaba apretando con fuerza la mano del chico a su lado. Por eso cuando abrió los ojos, y vio que unas preciosas orbes grises le miraban, se llevó el susto de su vida.

-Dra- co?

Éste sólo sonrió.

-Draco!.- Harry se tiró encima suyo.- Estás bien?

-Sí, Harry perfectamente. Porque no me lo dijiste?

Harry entendió que le había oído, y sólo encogió los hombros.

-Harry, ya te lo dije el otro día, aunque no fueran palabras, yo te quiero, y este fin de semana voy a ir a casa, a buscar una cura para ti en mi biblioteca, antes lo hacía por amistad, poco a poco se fue tornando amor, y ahora, lo hago para nuestra felicidad. Así que no me lo impidas.

-No te lo impido.- dijo Harry quitándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.- Pero dudo que encuentres algo.

-Nunca subestimes la sabiduría Malfoy.- le dijo Draco.

Se miraron a los ojos, y cuando iban a besarse, los dos entendieron que no podían hacerlo si apreciaban; uno su vida, y Harry el de el chico frente a él.

En vez de eso, Draco le besó en la frente, y Harry en la mano que aún tenía entre las suyas.

El Gryffindor ayudó a Draco a levantarse.

-Mierda! Hermione y Ron han ido a buscar a la enfermera, pero ya estás bien!

-JA, JA, tranquilo, Hermione me ayudó a prepararlo. Debe estar esperando.

-Te ayudó?

-Sí. Dijo que si no te dábamos un empujoncito, nunca me lo contarías y bueno... que si lo hacías estaríamos más unidos... Que si aceptabas tus sentimientos había más posibilidades de curarte.

-Curarme?

-Claro, Querer es poder. Y ahora que sé que me quieres, quiero que te cures cuanto antes.

---oooOOOooo---

Hasta akí! espero k os haya gustado!

Lo de la poción.... vamos a aclararlo. Hace muuuuucho tiempo en una serie de dibujos animados en un capítulo, el mago de la corte le daba al rey una poción como esta al rey para k éste pudiera escuchar, cuando sus siervos le diesen el pésame, si le eran fieles o no. Pues bien, me gustó mucho la idea y bueno, he decidido explotarla.... xD K conste k primero decidí usarla para este fic, po k después decidí darle más protagonismo y por eso hice "Sleeping alive".

Possss... creo k ya está. El proximo capi, Draco va a su casita....... Encontrará algo? no lo encontrará? para saberlo, enviar un reviu al 555 con la palabra clave AGUA xD no, no es necesario, mientras apreteis en el botón donde pone GO hay suficiente

dewwwwwwww

niea.

_Lo que no sepas, no te hará daño --- Thunderbirds, la película ( k el malo, tiene losmismos ojos k mi señor !! ( o sea, Voldemort) _


	10. capítulo IX

Hola!! Bueno, después de estar haciendo muuucho el vago..... Volví! Espero k los guste elnuevo capítulo k ( para no perder la costumbre... ¬¬) es un pokito corto.... n.n

Ahora los revius!

**Earwen Zabini: **Kerida sacerdotisa, Gracias por el reviu!! Lo k dices de los padres de Harry... pos nadaaaa ellos hacen su vida.... Y sí se preocupan por su hijo! lo k pasa k sólo lo podrás ver si compras el DVD y vas a escenas inéditas...xD ( de dónde salió eso? creo k la merienda me sentó mal... ¬¬')

Bueno, aviso que dejes tu varita en un sitio alejado y que no haya objetos punzantes a tu alrededor.... No kiero kdarme sin cierto personaje semi humano... xD dewwww y k te guste el cap wapixima!

**Liwk: **Hola!! Thanks por el reviu! Por lo de Hermione, esk yo no pienso k ella pudiera legar a ser nunca una roba novios ni nada de eso.... Po bueno, en este cap y en el proximo saldrá también y ayudará a Draco....jejejeje Ya te lo dije en mi reviu, po el 3 cap. de caminando desclazo me gustó mucho!! bueno, k te guste el cap.!!

**Bego: **Sí, jeje se parece a Romeo y Julieta pero no lo és....xD Bueno, espero k este cap. tmb te guste y Gracias por el reviu!.

**Cerdo Volador:** Hola! En este cap. verás a Draco en su biblioteca... encontrará la cura? ah... jeje Claro k me gustó el final de Rage beat ! creo k te envié un reviu un poco largo, nop? jejeje bueno Lucero-chan, ( no se pk cada k escribo tu nombre se me olvida la o... ¬¬') K te guste el capi!! y thanks por el reviu!

**luna-loveblack: **Gracias por el reviu, me hace feliz k mis escritos gusten a la gente n.n espero k este cap. tmb te guste!

**Amaly Malfoy: **Gracias por el reviu! yo tmb me pongo de fatal humor cuando no puedo leer los fics....( sobre todo en epoca de examenes...) Bueno, akí otro cap. y por lo k siente Draco... Pos él sabe k siente algo bastante fuerte por Harry, ya le ha dicho que le kiere po en el capi siguiente ( o el otro depende...) va a decir algo más...jejeje así k trankila! K te guste el cap.!

Bueno, pos ya está.... Antes, pos eso, K esto es un AU y k los personajes son de Rowling y k mia sólo es la trama........ Ah! y por supuesto es Slash n.n

Sólo por si acaso, como le he dicho a Earwen, alejénse de todo objeto punzante o k pueda representar un peligro en manos de alguien realmente enfadado.No kiero perder a cierto personaje semi humano....

La oruga mutante films presenta: 

**---- CAPÍTULO 9 ----**

****

Por fin llegó el día que durante tanto tiempo había estado esperando Draco; el día de la salido a Hogsmeade.

Junto con Granger, había ideado un plan perfecto. Sus padres estaban de viaje, así que tenía para él sólo toda su biblioteca. Rehusó la oferta de parte de Hermione de ayudarle, sabía que buscando por las palabras de "agua," "maldición" y "sirenas", los libros para consultar no serían muchos...

Llegó la hora del desayuno, y Draco fue uno de los primeros en llegar para poder ser uno de los primeros en marcharse. No quería que nadie lo viese entrar en el hostal, pues allí sólo había habitaciones y todo el mundo pensaría que se traía algún rollete con alguien, cosa no del todo cierta.

Llegó a Hogsmeade, y tapado con una capucha pidió la habitación que dos días antes había reservado para todo ese día. Entró en la habitación, de quitó la capa y la capucha y se acercó a la chimenea. Echó un puñado de polvos Floo y después de decir alto y claro, "residencia Malfoy" desapareció.

Harry y sus amigos no se habían dado tanta prisa, llegaron bastante después de que el desayuno hubiese empezado, y cuando se disponían a salir, empezó a llover.

-Lo que faltaba. Sin salido a Hogsmeade...- dijo Harry, dando marcha atrás y dirigiéndose hacia el lago. Sus dos amigos le despidieron, prometiéndole que le traerían alguna que otra chuchería.

-Espero que Draco, encuentre una cura...- dejó ir Hermione.

-Bueno, puede ser una serpiente, pero tonto no es. Seguro que la encuentra.- dijo Ron.

-Sabes, estoy muy contenta de que aceptes tan bien lo de esos dos.

-Es que tengo otro remedio?

-No

Mientras, Harry ya se había desvestido y guardado la ropa y se había sumergido en el agua. Iba pensando en sus cosas y en Draco cuando de repente vio como Haruko se le acercaba. Extrañado, puso cara de felicidad y la saludó.

-Hola Haruko!

-Hola.- dijo la sirena, que no dejaba de mirar más allá de Harry.

-Te sucede algo? qué miras?

-Es que... hueles a humano.

-Bueno, aunque no lo parezca, soy humano.

-Ya lo sé, pero no hueles a Harry, hueles a Malfoy.- dijo Haruko con cierto enfado.

-Ah! lo siento.- se disculpó Harry, esperando que su "amiga" no descubriese nada más sobre él y el Slytherin.

-Bueno, no pasa nada.- volvió a decir la sirena, ahora con una sonrisa.- Vamos corre! mi padre tiene una muy buena noticia que darte!!

Harry sonrió, aunque por dentro empezó a temblar, dudaba mucho que una buena noticia para la sirena, lo fuera para él.

-No, este no me sirve...

Esa era la frase que más veces había repetido Malfoy, en la hora que llevaba buscando en su biblioteca. Cómo podía ser que no encontrara nada?!

Se levantó y subió por la escalera que tenía a su derecha para llegar a los estantes más altos.

Había estado ojeando los libros que trataban sobre maldiciones marinas, y no había encontrado nada, ahora se disponía a mirar en los que hablasen de costumbres sirenas...

Estuvo mirando durante diez minutos hasta que encontró un libro en el que ponía: "_Tomo uno; cómo presentarse a una sirena y temas de los cuales hablar con ellas"_ Más abajo había un listado de tres libros más que completaban la colección, en el último tomo leyó lo que más se parecía a lo que había estado buscando: _"Cómo deshacerse de las sirenas, indicado para los que sufran maldiciones y derivados" _Draco cogió los dos libros que seguían al primero y los abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo de felicidad. " Te vas a curar Harry, te vas a curar!!! " una lágrima cayó mejilla abajo. Draco respiró hondo y bajó de la escalera para poner a salvo los libros que había bajado. Podía ser que el más importante fuera el cuarto, pero necesitaba saber lo más que pudiera sobre sirenas. No había una frase muy famosa que decía "Conoce a tu enemigo"? (NA no sé si es famosa o no, po es cierta xD).

Buscó por una hora y media más, pero no encontró nada. Recogió los libros y con un viaje por las chimeneas volvió al hostal, cogió su capa y capucha, se las puso y se fue. Al salir se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo. "Mierda! Harry debe estar en el lago!" Draco empezó a correr, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas del castillo. Esperaría allí a Harry.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que Draco pudo distinguir la figura de Harry que se acercaba . Se levantó del escalón donde había estados sentado esperando y cuando Harry cruzó las puertas se dirigió hacia el para darle la buena noticia. Pero la sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro de Draco al ver a su amado desapareció al ser ignorado.

Harry había pasado por su lado como si no existiera, y aunque el rubio se giró y le llamó, éste no le hizo caso.

Draco no lo entendía. Qué había pasado? Se sentó otra vez en el escalón y apoyó la cabeza en las manos, intentando no llorar. Suspiró y notó una mano en su hombro. Levantó la cara, esperando ver los ojos verdes de Harry, y que éste le dijera que sólo había estado una broma, ( de mal gusto, pero una broma) pero no era él. Era Hermione.

-Que ha pasado?

Así que la chica lo había visto.... Draco giró la mirada y vio que Ron estaba mirando en la dirección que Harry había marchado.

-Voy a seguirle, y a preguntarle que pasó.- dijo el pelirrojo antes de marcharse.

Hermione, se sentó junto a Draco, le acarició el pelo tranquilizadoramente y volvió a preguntar.

-Que pasó? por que Harry te ignoró?

Draco suspiró y miró a Hermione. Como había podido tratar tan mal a una persona tan buena?

-Fui a la biblioteca de casa, encontré unos libros y los traje.- dijo señalando los tres libros que tenía al lado.- Cuando llegué vi que llovía y decidí esperar a Harry para contárselo pero cuando llegó pasó por mi lado como si.. no , estuviera, y....- Draco paró un momento, respiró hondo un par de veces y prosiguió.- No se porque lo hizo.....

-Vaya.... tranquilo...- Entonces Hermione creyó saber que había pasado.- Puede... puede ser que, cómo se llamaba la sirena esa, Haruko?.- Draco asintió.- Puede que Haruko haya descubierto lo vuestro, y que no te quiera poner en peligro.... No sé...

Draco la miró: - puede, pero entonces... Por que no me lo ha dicho? eh Hermione, porque no?

La chica se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

-Mira, no tiene caso que sigamos así, si quieres vamos a la habitación esa que tenéis los dos y miramos los libros....

Mientras, Ron había llegado a la sala común de Gryffindor justo a tiempo de ver como Harry entraba en la habitación. El pelirrojo también subió y se encontró a Harry tumbado en la cama.

-Por que has hecho eso?.- preguntó, no sin un deje de enfado. Podía ser que Malfoy le cayera mal, pero sabía que su amigo quería al Slytherin y no le había gustado nada la manera como se había comportado.

-Hacer, qué?

Ron suspiró: - Hacerle eso a Malfoy! has pasado de él, sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra, ni una mirada, cuando él acababa de llegar de su casa dónde había estado buscando una cura para lo tuyo!

-Pero lo mío no tiene cura!!.- gritó Harry muy enfadado. Se echó otra vez a la cama, escondiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

Ron, sorprendido por el comportamiento de su amigo, se le acercó. Se sentó junto a él y quitándole algunos mechones de cabello negro de los ojos le preguntó:

-Harry, qué ha pasado allí abajo?

Harry le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y abrazando fuertemente la almohada contra sí.

-Ron... El padre de Haruko me ha dado permiso para que me case con su hija, y eso para las sirenas es como una orden.

Dicho eso, Harry volvió a esconder el rostro en la almohada y empezó a llorar.

Ron, cuando pudo salir de su sorpresa sólo pudo decir.

-QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ???????

---oooOOOooo---

Pos ya está!!! Eh! esas varitas! abajo! Lo siento po es necesario.... así k esperad y ya veries como acaba la cosa!

dewwwww y dejad muchos revius! n.n (po k morro.... ¬¬)

niea.

_"I never thought that the time and the distance between us made you so much colder_..." De la canción GUILTY de THE RASMUS k es muuuuy chula!! n.n


	11. capítulo X

Hola!!!! Bueno, esta m´ñana me vino la inspiración y aquí tenéis lo surgido de ella...xD Espero k os guste, He intentado que tenga un poco de humor, para calmar las ansias de matar de algunas.... n.n

Ahora los revius!

**Jean Snape: **Hola!! gracias por el reviu! mala?? no..... n.n Bueno, aquí tienes el capi. Espero k te guste!

**malena: **Acias por el reviu! akí tienes el capi 10!!

**loka-park-felton: **Bueno.... este tmb es cortito.... po esk no soy de capis muy largos....al menos no en esta historia. Pero gracias por el reviu y k tmb disfrutes con este capi!

**Cerdo volador:** La li ho Lucero-chan!!! me encanta lo de k angeles ...xD Lo siento po nop, la piscina no sirve.... n.n Aquí tienes el capi, espero k te guste! y acias por el reviu!!!!

**LaDamaNorris: **sushi...m..... xD pos sí eso sería lo mejor po.... hasta que no acabe el fic la necesito así k .... acias por el reviu y k disfrutes este capi!!

**Bego: **jejejeje, espero que al final no te diese el ataque.... Bueno, akí queda contestada la duda de pk no les planta cara.... Si Harry no fuera al lago, pos.... se moriría. Sería como si a un pez lo sacaran del agua... acabaría por morirse ahogado...vv K te guste el capi!! y acias por el reviu!

**Liwk: **pobre Haruko..... pk la odiais tanto?? xD no es necesario contestar a la pregunta, eh?? Bueno, pos... Akí tienes el capi. Espero k te guste y Thanks por el reviu!!!

**Chibi-Kaisie: **Hola! acias por el reviu! ( más vale uno k ninguno...) Bueno, espero k este capi tmb te guste..... La pareja a mi tmb me encanta, es mi preferida seguida de Harry/Severus... n.n Aunk ultimamente tmb me gustan los Harry/Tom... jejeje soy rara, k le vamos a hacer.... xD

**Earwen Zabini: **Uix.... creo k he hecho enfadar a la sacerdotisa.... Po dejame k termine el fic, ok?? ya verás como no será tan malo...... Bueno, Thanks por el reviu y espero k te guste el capi!!! k para tu suerte no sale Haruko.... ( o almenos no en persona, o sería sirena..xD?)

**luna-loveblack:** tranquila, que todo va a salir bien.... po tardará un pokiiito.... n.n Thanks por el reviu y k te guste el cap.!!!

Bueno, pos ya está.... Antes, pos eso, K esto es un AU y k los personajes son de Rowling y k mia sólo es la trama........ Ah! y por supuesto es Slash n.n

Ah! Draco y Hermione, no son prefectos,ok???

bien, pos nada más.

la oruga mutante films presenta:

****

**---- CAPÍTULO 10 ----**

-Què? Pero Harry... Tú, tú quieres a Malfoy no?

Harry asintió, aun con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

-Entonces... les has dicho no?.- preguntó con un poco de esperanza. Pero ya sabía la respuesta, claro que no les había dicho que no. "Si no, no estaría así..."

Harry alzó la cabeza, mirando a Ron con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Ron, no podía negarme...- un sollozo.- Cuando llegué, Haruko notó el olor de Draco en mi... si le decía que no quería casarme sabría que es por culpa de Draco y...- otro sollozo.- yo no quiero que le pase nada...

-Pero las sirenas no pueden salir del agua...

Harry miró a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Ron, las sirenas son seres mágicos... Tienen magia. Por lo tanto podrían hacerle cualquier cosa.. incluso, matarle...

Harry volvió a enterrar la cara en el almohada.

Ron le miró, sufriendo por su mejor amigo. Se sentó junto a él y le puso una mano en la espalda y acariciándolo para consolarlo.

-Supongo que no querrás ir a comer...

Mientras, Hermione y Draco ya habían llegado a la habitación secreta.

La chica se sentó en el sofá y el rubio a su lado dejando los tres pesados volúmenes encima la mesita.

- A ver...- dijo Draco.- vamos leyendo los libros, y copiamos lo más importante en estos pergaminos, de acuerdo?.- dijo el Slytherin mientras sacaba unos pergaminos de su bolsillo y dos plumas. Pero Hermione, ya había sacado la suya de su túnica.

-De acuerdo.

Hermione cogió el segundo tomo y empezó a leer, a veces cogiendo su pergamino y escribiendo párrafos que el parecían importantes. Draco también iba haciendo, pero no podía parar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Hermione en as escaleras. _puede que Haruko haya descubierto lo vuestro... "_Que nuestro ni que chorradas? Harry y yo no somos nada..." pensó con pena. Y era verdad, los dos habían dicho que se querían pero... No eran novios, ni amantes, ni nada... _Y que no quiera ponerte en peligro... _"Harry, yo moriría por ti! es que no lo entiendes? Me dan igual las sirenas yo..." Pero la voz de Hermione cortó sus pensamientos.

-Vaya! ya ha pasado la hora de comer! voy a las cocinas a buscar un poco de comida, de acuerdo?.- Draco la miró sorprendido, "a las cocinas?"- la contraseña es Sakura, no?

Draco asintió y la chica se levantó.

-Hasta ahora! tú ves haciendo si quieres, o descansa.

Cuando Hermione hubo cerrado la puerta, Draco sonrió.

-Estos Gryffindors... así que las cocinas, eh? Después la gente dice que son unos santos... JA!

Mientras Hermione no venía, Draco decidió leer lo que la chica había escrito.

_Palabras, frases o referencias que es mejor no mencionar en presencia de una sirena. _Y un listado de unas quince palabras. _La educación en la mesa _

"Draco se quedó sorprendido de la cantidad de cosas que se debían hacer y las que no, en una comida con sirenas. "Supongo que Harry tuvo que aprendérselo... Pobrecito."

Dejó el pergamino en la mesa, se apoyó en el respaldó del sofá y tras expirar hondo cerró los ojos para descansar. Al cabo de poco llegó Hermione.

Estuvieron hablando sobre muchas cosas durante la comida, y Draco le tuvo que decir a la chica, que sentía todo lo que le había dicho durante esos años, ya que había descubierto que era una muy buena chica y amiga.

-No es necesario que te disculpes. Ya lo hiciste y sé que has cambiado...

Después de una charla sobre las semejanzas entre las pociones mágicas y las medicinas muggles, volvieron a los libros.

Cuando Hermione huvo acabado su libro fue a coger el siguiente, pero sólo quedaba el primero, y ese ya lo había leído Draco...

-Vaya! ya está!.- dijo Hermione.

-Ya? pero si...- Draco, extrañado cogió el primer tomo y miró la contra cubierta.- Ves, aquí pone que en el cuarto tomo sale como deshacerse de las sirenas para lo que sufran maldiciones...

-Pero, aquí sólo hay tres libros...

-Què? pero... Si en casa sólo había estos ! Cómo puede ser que me faltara uno! y encima _ese_!!!! Cómo no me di cuenta!?

-Shh... tranquilo Draco, tranquilo....

-Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo! la única oportunidad que teníamos de salvar a Harry ha desaparecido!

-Sh... Draco, tranquilo, inspira, expira.... Ya verás como...

-No me digas ya verás como hay otra solución ni nada de eso, por que no la hay!.

Hermione se quedó callada unos segundos, después respiró hondo y le dijo.

-Mira Draco, acaba de leer el libro, miramos lo que hemos apuntado y yo hablaré con Harry haber que le ha pasado, de acuerdo?

Draco asintió y volvió a fijar su atención en el libro. Hermione, mientras, iba leyendo o que habían escrito los dos y hojeando otra vez lo dos otros libros.

Cuando Draco acabó, le dio su pergamino a Hermione.

- A ver si según lo que te diga Harry te sirven...

Hermione le sonrió.

Salieron los dos de la habitación y cuando pasaron por delante de una ventana, a Hermione se le cortó al respiración. Se miró el reloj.

-Dios Draco, son las nueve y media! el toque de queda es a las nueve!

-Hermione, tranquila. Si vosotros habéis salido un montón de veces a merodear por la noche....

-Ya pero era con la capa....- Hermione se puso una mano en la boca.- Bueno, ahora que eres amigo... supongo que puedes saberlo....

-Capa? de invisibilidad?.- Hermione asintió.- Vaya!

Los dos siguieron caminando, muy silenciosamente por los pasillos, faltaba poco para separarse, cuando una voz a sus espaldas les hizo saber que habían estado descubiertos.

- Vaya, vaya... quienes tenemos aquí. Al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Granger...

Los aludidos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Keiran Logan, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras de ese año.

- Creo que hace media hora que el toque de queda acabó señores... Hagan el favor de ir a mi despacho...

El profesor se giró y los dos chicos le siguieron. Hermione cabizbaja, y Draco tan tranquilo.

Llegaron al despacho del profesor, éste se sentó detrás de su escritorio dejando a los alumnos de pie.

-Bueno, como sólo les he encontrado caminando... y sólo hacía,media hora del toque... Creo que no les pondré detención, pero sí haré una nota para que conste en su expediente...

Hermione agachó más su cabeza y se puso roja. Draco, que se había quedado mirando la cantidad de libros que tenía el profesor no había escuchado nada. Iba a dejar de mirar la estantería a su derecha, cuando vio un libro encuadernado en negro, con letras escarlatas iguales a los que habían dejado escondidos en la habitación secreta. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que tenía el número cuatro.

Se acercó a Hermione aprovechando que el profesor buscaba una pluma.

-Sht, distrae al profe, encontré el libro...

-Què?

-Tú dístraelo!

-Cómo?

-Eres una chica, no?.- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al entender lo que Draco quería decir, Hermione se puso roja, iba a protestar pero el profesor ya había encontrado la pluma y estaba escribiendo los informes... Recordándose que era por el bien de Harry, respiró hondo y se acercó al profesor mientras se deshacía dos botones de la camisa.

-Profesor...

Dijo apoyándose en la mesa, dejando a la vista el escote que acababa de hacerse.

-Si... señorita Granger? .- dijo, intentando no mirar el escote de su alumna.

-Yo... me preguntaba...- Hermione no sabía que decir, ella no era una calienta braguetas! por suerte vio como Draco encogía el libro y se lo metía en el bolsillo. Se volvió a poner resta de nuevo.- me preguntaba... Si informaría a los jefes de casa...

-Eh.... No, da igual. Saben, no es tan malo... es entendible que a su edad... pueden irse...

Hermione salió corriendo, seguida de Draco. Caminaron un poco más y la chica se paró.

-Draco, no podré volver a mirarle a la cara!.- dijo toda roja abotonándose la camisa.

-Y él tampoco!

-Serás pervertido! y no habrá pensado que estabamos juntos, verdad?

-Creo que sí... Por cierto, no sabía de esa faceta tuya, tan...

-Cállate o no respondo! Dios, espero que no se entere nadie!

-Yo no lo diré...

-Bien.

-Bueno, creo que me marcho.... antes de que tengas que volver a usar tus encantos...- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-Y si fuera McGonagall? entonces te tocaría a ti....

-Por favor! si podría ser mi abuela! .- Hermione rió de buena gana.- Y tú, si te tocara con Snape?

-Buenoooo no está tan mal...

-Qué?

-Era broma hombre! aunque si se lavara el pelo....

-Mejor me voy...

-Adiós!

-Escucha, leeré el libro y ya te diré si hay algo, ok?

-De acuerdo, Adiós!

Los dos chicos se fueron hacia sus casas, por suerte sin encontrarse a nadie por el camino...

---oooOOOooo---

Bueno.... hasta aquí!

Bueno, la escena de encontrar el libro en el despacho del profesor fue una de las primeras cosas k se me ocurrieron al pensar la trama de la historia.... Después pensé en Hermione haciendose la pilingui... y bueno, kise ponerlo xD

Encontrará Draco la cura? Envien revius y lo sabrásn..xD

dewwwwww

niea.

_you tell the world I'm dead to you But I know you want me back--- De una canción de Yellowcard_


	12. capítulo XI

Yeaaahhh otro capi!! jejeje espero k os guste pk en este sale la taaaan esperada cura! xD K conste k desde el pricipio iba a ser esta, eh?? Bien, antes k nada, los revius!

**Cerdo Volador- **La li hoo!! Sip, la sangre sucia sirvió para algo, y en este capi tmb, po en el proximo los máximos protas van a ser Draco y Harryto!!! jejeje ¬¬ Bueno, a parte nop, lo de la piscina no sirve... xD Adiós! y muchas acias por el reviu!

**Luzy Snape.-** Bueno, creo k no has esperado mucho, así k puedes ahorrarte la maldición... xD Acias por el reviu! y espero k este capi tmb te guste.

**Chibi-Kaisie- **Bueno, pos akí se encuentra la cura. n.n y bueno demasiado tarde o no, no lo sé... jejeje Thanks por el reviu y k lo disfrutes!

**Bego- **Creo k todas tus preguntas se solucionarán akí.... Se sabe en k consiste la cura, pk Harry pensaba k no había ( aunk la explicación es un poco cutre... v.v) Acias por el reviu y k este capi tmb te guste!

**Kawaii- **Acias por el reviu! bueno, Harry ( como ya dije xD) no podía decir k no, por miedo a k Haruko descubriera k él en verdad kería a Draco, ya k si la sirena lo descubriese, Draco no lo pasaría demasiado bien.... Espero k te guste este capi.

**Loka-Park-Felton- **Como puedes imaginar este capi tmb es algo cortito, sale un poco más Draco, po Harry no mucho... Pero lo recompensaré, en el último capi, te lo aseguro.... muajajaja En todo caso, acias por el reviu y a disfrutar!!

**Tina- **Bueno,si hubiese sido Snape.... Kien hubiese sido el estudiante cachondo? pk por lo k ronda en los fic, tanto podría ser Draco como Hermione...xD Aunk quien quiera k hubiese sido, yo me habría reido con ganas también. Bueno, en este descubren la cura, po hasta el siguiente no la ponen en practica.... Espero k te guste y rhabks por el reviu!

**paola- **No, nadie hubiese pensado nunca eso de Hermione....sólo yo y mi mente calenturienta.-....xD Bueno, Akí verás si Draco descubre o no la cura.... jejeje thanks por el reviu y a disfrutar!

**Amaly Malfoy- **Akí tienes la cura, espero k te guste y porfavor no mates aún a Haruko k la necesito xD acias por el reviu y k tmb te guste este capi!.

Bueno, contestados todos los revius...... Akí teneis el fic !!!

esto es un AU y k los personajes son de Rowling y k mia sólo es la trama........ Ah! y por supuesto es Slash n.n

la oruga mutante films presenta: 

**--- CAPÍTULO 11---**

Draco se encontraba tumbado en su cama, con los doseles corridos y los ojos cerrados, pensando en lo que acababa de leer.

Había llegado no hacía más de diez minutos a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue abrir el libro y empezar a leer. Había buscado en el índice como deshacerse de las sirenas y lo que había leído no le gustó mucho.

Al parecer las sirenas eran unos seres extremadamente orgullosos. Y la única manera de hacer que una posible maldición ligada a ellas desapareciera, era herirlas en su orgullo para así desterrarte. Pero, también ponía en el libro, que hacer eso podría poner en peligro la vida de la persona que lo hiciera... Así que Draco se encontraba en un serio problema. Él estaría encantado de exponerse a ese peligro para salvar a Harry, pero quien tenía que hacerlo era el maldecido....

Draco se incorporó y volvió a fijar la vista en el libro, por un momento estuvo tentado de tirarlo al suelo y rasgar todas las páginas, pero se controló y siguió leyendo las maneras más efectivas de herirlas; _insultar a su padre llamándole merluzo, no acudir a la fiesta del baile de fin de curso_.... Hasta que llegó a la que(ponía el libro) era la más eficaz: _Dejar plantada en el altar a la sirena_.

A Draco se le abrieron mucho los ojos. Haruko estaba enamorada de Harry, de eso estaba seguro, así que si convencía a Harry para que le pidiera matrimonio... Estaría todo arreglado! Pero entonces se acordó, Harry había pasado por su lado como si no existiera, ni una mirada, ni nada... Entonces, cómo podría decírselo? "Le enviaré una carta a Hermione, seguro que si se lo dice ella, aceptar"

Draco se levantó con sigilo para no despertar a sus compañeros, y fue hacía el escritorio. Cogió pluma y pergamino y escribió: _Hermione, he encontrado una posible cura, ves a la habitación a la hora de la comida para hablarlo._

Enrolló el pergamino y se dirigió hacia su lechuza, un ave con el plumaje gris con manchas blancas.

- D'elat, tienes que llevar esto a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor, ok?.

El ave le miró extrañada por la casa a la que debía llevar el mensaje, pero le tendió la pata (NA parece un perro... ¬¬)y Draco le ató el pergamino.

- Déjalo en la cama de Hermione Granger.

D'elat le mordió el dedo suavemente y se fue por la ventana. (NA por mucho k vivan en las mazmorras, los pobres tienen k tener ventanas, no? )

Draco volvió a su cama, esperando que eso pudiera funcionar.

Mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione se encontraba hablando con sus dos amigos. Cuando llegó, los vio haciendo los deberes, cosa rara en ellos, así que no les molestó. Pero al ver que ninguno avanzaba mucho y tenían una expresión de tristeza en los rostros decidió preguntar qué pasaba.

Los dos chicos se miraron, y Harry le hizo un gesto a Ron, para que hablara él.

-Pues, resulta que Haruko, la sirena esa, ha decidió que Harry tiene que casarse con ella.

Hermionese llevó las manos a la boca. No podía ser, ahora que estaban tan cerca de encontrar una cura, y Harry tenía que casarse con ella....

- Para cuándo es la boda?.- le preguntó a Harry.

- La semana que viene.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, si era así, aun tenían posibilidades de salvarle.

-Se puede saber porque sonríes?

-Eh? pues....- la chica iba a decírselo, pero entonces se acordó del comportamiento de su amigo moreno con Draco, y le preguntó: -Se puede saber, porque pasaste de Draco esta mañana?

-Por que Haruko sabe, bueno más bien intuye, que entre nosotros hay algo. Y si ahora me tengo que casar con ella, pues es mejor mantenernos alejados...

- Pues que sepas que hemos encontrado el libro donde posiblemente haya tu cura.

-Si?.- dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes.- Pero, yo creía que no había... mi madre la buscó igual que mi padre y demás familia....

-Bueno, la verdad es que el libro era muy antiguo.... Pero escucha, si la boda no es hasta la semana que viene, aun tenemos tiempo. Así que ánimo! Draco me dirá mañana si ha encontrado algo y ya os contaré... Por cierto Harry, no es necesario que pases de esta manera de Draco, si quieres yo le cuento el motivo, pero por mirarle y sonreírle Haruko no te hará nada, verdad?

-No, supongo que no.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pues me voy a dormir.

-Hasta mañana!

Hermione, subió hacia su cuarto, se puso el pijama, y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, oyó como algo caía suavemente encima de su mesita. Se acercó y vio que era un pergamino, lo abrió y después de leerlo sonrió.

--------------

- Eso es fantástico!!

Hermione, estaba que no cabía en sí misma de felicidad. Hacía cinco minutos que Draco había llegado a la habitación y le había contado la cura que encontró en el libro. El chico rubio se sorprendió con la reacción de su amiga.

- Se puede saber qué es tan fantástico? por si no lo has escuchado bien, Harry tendrá que pedirle matrimonio a esa sirena y dejarla plantada! Y encima evitar que no le maten...

- Por eso! Harry me dijo ayer que Haruko le dijo que se casara con ella! Por eso se comportó así contigo! Por que si Haruko descubría tu olor en él, podrías salir herido....

- Entonces, Harry de verdad se va a casar?.- preguntó Draco con miedo en la voz.

Hermione, notándolo, sonrió.

- Sí, se casará, pero él no quiere, tranquilo. Harry te quiere solamente a ti.

Aliviado, el Slytherin dejó ir el aire que inconscientemente había retenido, y girándose hacia Hermione decidió que ya era hora de empezar a planearlo todo.

Esa misma noche, otra vez en la habitación, que cada vez era menos secreta, se reunieron los tres Gryffindors y Draco.

-Draco y yo, hemos estado pensando, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es esto. Tú Harry, compórtate lo más natural que puedas cada vez que vayas a verla, ok?.- Harry asintió. - Nosotros mientras, no tenemos que hacer nada hasta el día de la boda. Ese día, denominado Día **D**, Harry bajarás abajo saludarás y todo lo que tengas que hacer e irás a prepararte, ponerte el collar ese que dijiste y demás.

- Una cosa, Harry. No lo había pensado antes, pero si ella es una sirena y tú eres humano... como vais a vivir juntos?

Harry bajó la mirada, concentrándola en el suelo.

- Tendré que quedarme allí. Pero hasta que no acabe Hogwarts no, tranquilo.

- No, no te quedarás allí porque te vamos a salvar.- dijo Draco acercando el brazo para pasarlo por la cintura del moreno, pero éste le miró y Draco se tuvo que contener, "maldita sirena..."

- Bien, si seguimos... . dijo Hermione.- Mientras Harry se preparará, Draco que ya sabe donde está el poblado le seguirá le encontrará y se lo llevará. A pocos metros de la orilla estaremos Ron y yo para ayudaros si se presentan problemas. Alguna sugerencia más?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. El plan podía parecer tonto, pero era el mejor que tenían.

-Pues entonces, mejor vamos yendo hacia las salas comunes. Tú Draco prepara tu branquialga y yo prepararé la mía y la de Ron...

Draco asintió y al ver como los tres Gryffindors se iban llamó a Harry.

- Harry, puedes quedarte un momento?.- al ver la mirada que éste le dirigió, añadió.- Sólo quiero hablar, tranquilo.

Harry asintió, y volvió a sentarse en la silla delante del rubio, mientras Ron y Hermione les dieron las buenas noches y se fueron.

- Harry, me gustas mucho pero tengo el suficiente autocontrol como para mantenerme alejado de ti, estando los dos solos en una habitación...- le dijo con una sonrisa y el acento típico de cuando solía molestarle.

Harry sólo pudo corresponderle la sonrisa. Después de un tiempo sin dejar de mirarse, Harry rompió el silencio.

- Draco, entiéndelo. No quiero casarme con Haruko... A mi madre la maldijeron cuando yo ya había nacido, ella no se enfrentó a esto...- se pasó una mano por el pelo.- No estoy enfadado con ella por esto, eh?

Se quedaron otra vez en silencio.

- Bueno, mejor nos vamos...- dijo Draco.- Pero estoy seguro que te salvarás. No quiero que seas de nadie, excepto mío.- Acabó diciéndole muy cerca de la oreja, haciendo que su aliento rozara esa piel sensible y haciendo temblar a Harry.

--------

FREE TALK

Pos..... hasta akí. Sé k la cura es.... "especial" ya k no es ni una aspirina( exsistirán en el mundo mágico? xD) ni una poción ni un conjuro.... Po como no se acaban las cosas hasta k se escribe fin, no penséis k todo va a ir sobre ruedas a parti de ahora....... Muajajajja

Eso sí, ya sólo kdan 2 o 3 capis.

Espero k os haya gustado, y si ya habéis acabado pos deciros k me podeis dejar unn reviu y tmb podeis leer el 2 capi de Hotel Ocena... _propaganda... k no se note.... xD _

dewwwwwwwww

niea

__

_---Els amics són àngels silenciosos que ens ajuden a posar-nos drets quan les nostres ales no recorden com s'ha de volar--- _Traducción al castellano: Los amigos son ángeles silenciosos que nos ayudan a ponernos de pie cuando nuestras alas han olvidado como volar.


	13. capítulo XII

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Akí el penúltimo capi! Lo tenía k haber colgado ayer, po ayer empezaron las fiestas de mi ciudad y me fui de fiesta.... xD Po akí lo tenéis. El siguiente, el último, intentaré ponerlo esta noche o mañana..... Espero k os guste,ahora revius:

**Loka-Park-Felton: **Sólo he tardado una semanita en actualizar, espero k no haya sido mucho..xD Acias por el reviu y ojalá te guste este capi!!!

**Chibi-Kaisie- **Holaa bueno, pos akí verás la "plantada", espero k te guste n.n Thanks por el reviu y k lo disfrutes!

**La Dama Norris- **Holaaa puede k sea cruel dejarla plantada en el altar, po mira..... Así es como se me ocurrióla historia..xD Tú y Lucero me estan dando ganas de hacer sushi con Haruko, de verdad eh?? jejeje kien save, pude k en el epílogo ( si lo hago, k o lo sé seguro....) explike algo....xD Bueno, acias por el reviu! y k te guste el capi!! beshoosss

**Jean Snape- **Uooolaaa (niea se sonroja) me has llamado buena autora..... me has hecho muuuy feliz!!! De verdad, muchas acias n.n Como ya sabes, adoro los finales felices así k..... jejeje A mi los Harry Draco tmb me empiezan a cansar, po fueron los k me viciaron a esto y a demás esk no veo a Harry con nadie más k con Draco... Aunk claro, ahora tmb me gusta con Sev o Tommy...xD en resumen, con algún Slytherin...jejeje Bueno, mychas acias por el reviu y k te guste el capi!

**Cerdo Volador: **La li hooo ueno, Lucero-chan, tú tranquila k esto acabará bien, aunk para Haruko no lo sé ( como le he dicho a la Dama, puede k al final sí convierta a Haruko en sushi...¬¬) Por cierto, sí kiero k me envíes un mail cuando actualices Deseos si no te es molestia....xD Espero k te guste el capi, y k lo disfrutes muuuuchoo.

**Bego- **Holaaa ( esk no sé fracés...xD no me hagas caso...¬¬ el cole es perjudicial para mis neuronas...) Bueno, por la duda, yo te explico: Cuando se me ocurrió la idea, la escribí en mi libreta, toda la idea general tal ( es lo k siempre hago...) y empezé a escribir y a subir los capis... Po entonces más o menos por la mitad, la perdí vv po como más o menos me acordaba pos seguí escribiendo... Después la volví a encontrar n.n y supongo k ese fallo se debe a k no pude fijarme bien. Po ´lo k al final ha kdado es k Harry buscó y no encontró, el verdad, de Hermione podría deberse a k ella misma kiere creerse k Harry se puede curar... Bah! no sé si al final me has entendido.... No me he podido conectar y no te he agregado,m po si kieres akí tienes mi mail y me agregas tú: Bueno, pos k te guste! y acias por el reviu!!!

**Amaly Malfoy **Holaaaa trankila k Harryto es sólo de Draco ( aunk como le he dicho a Jean, tmb de Sev y Tom, po como ellos en este fic no salen....jeje) Si las sirenas han planeado algo o no, pos no te lo voi a decir, mejor lo lles, a k si?? xD Acias por el reviu y k lo disfrutes!!!

**liuny- **Bueno, akí tienes un nuevo capi! espero k te haya gustado!!! sólo falta un capi más y seguramente haré un epílogo.... espero k te guste y acia spor el reviu!!!!!

**Liwk- **Holaaa acias por el reviu! no paxa nada si a veces se te escpa, a mi tmb me pasa....xD Espero k te guste el capi, y como tú dices habrá complicacione, jejejjeje, po esk entonces no habría chiste xD Dewwwww muaks!

**Rhalkha.- **Acias por el reviu, akí tienes un nuevo capi.k espero tmb te guste!

esto es un AU y k los personajes son de Rowling y k mia sólo es la trama y la por todos kerido (xD) Haruko claro........ Ah! y por supuesto es Slash n.n

LA ORUGA MUTANTE FILMS PRESENTA:

**---CAPÍTULO 12 ---**

Para Harry, la semana pasó como si cada día sólo constara de cinco minutos. No sabía como, pero un día despertó y se dio cuenta de que había llegado el día **D **,su boda.

Por su parte, Draco, Hermione y Ron, aunque éste en menor medida, habían estado preparando las branquialgas. También habían estado practicando, en secreto, algunos hechizos para defenderse de las sirenas. "Por si se complica la cosa." decía Hermione.

Llegado el día, Harry se levantó, se duchó y bajó a desayunar con sus amigos, los tres ligeramente tensos. No comieron mucho, tenían un nudo en el estómago debido a los nervios, así que cuando acabaron, fueron a sentarse en un banco y esperar.

- Harry, ya verás como todo sale bien.- dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba la mano.

Harry intentó sonreír, pero sólo le salió una mueca triste. Nunca había dicho nada, es más, no había hablado mucho des de que quedaron para ultimar los detalles del plan. Pero Harry tenía miedo, más del que nunca imaginó llegar a sentir. Él no quería casarse, ni con Haruko ni con nadie. Tampoco Draco, o al menos no aún. Y si el plan salía mal, no sólo tendría que atar su vida a la de la sirena ( lo que conllevaría que después de acabar Hogwarts no volver a ver a sus amigos, sólo sus padres y a duras penas) si no que encima, si descubrían a Draco, podrían matarle, y eso era lo que más le asustaba, pues no se creía capaz de vivir con el conocimiento de que la persona a la que más amó en su vida, hubiese muerto por su culpa.

- Harry, estás escuchando?

- Perdón Ron, decías?.- se disculpó Harry.

- Nada, déjalo.- le contestó su amigo encogiéndose de hombros.

Estuvieron cinco minutos más sentados en el banco en silencio. Hermione con una mano de Harry entre las suyas, y Ron dándole golpecitos en la espalda de vez en cuando.

Dieron las diez y los tres se levantaron y fueron hacia el lago, hacia la orilla más alejada de todas. Allí esperaron a que viniera Draco. Cuando éste llegó, se saludaron y seguidamente Ron, Hermione y Draco se quitaron los uniformes dejando ver los bañadores que se habían puesto debajo.

Los cuatro se miraron, y entonces Hermione tuvo una idea.

- Poned todos una mano sobre la mía.- dijo mientras extendía el brazo con la mano abierta palma abajo.

Los chicos la miraron extrañados, pero así lo hicieron. Ron puso la suya encima de la de Hermione, después Harry puso la suya y encima de ésta Draco colocó la suya. Intentando guardar para siempre, el contacto de esa suave piel. Su parte pesimista le decía que sería la ultima vez que podría hacerlo.

Cuando todos tuvieron una mano en el montón, Hermione dejo:

- Por Harry y por Draco, todo saldrá bien.

Dicho eso levantó la mano, llevándose por delante las otras tres. Entonces Harry, quien había reconocido ese pequeño ritual, comentó.

- Hermione, esto no es un partido de básquet...

La chica se encogió de hombros.

- Vamos.

Ron, Hermione, y Draco, se metieron en el agua, que estaba bastante fría. mientras, Harry se puso detrás de un árbol cercano y se desvistió. Siempre le había dado mucho corte, y si alguien le estaba espiando? le verían todo desnudo... Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se quitó los calzoncillos y con un paso grande se metió dentro el agua. Su cuerpo, al reconocer la substancia acuosa, empezó a cambiar. Sus piernas se fueron juntando, y le fueron saliendo escamas verdes y plateadas. "Nunca me había fijado, pero son los colores de Slytherin." se dijo a sí mismo. Al pensarlo se acordó de Draco, se giró y clavó su mirada en el rubio. Sus ojos, ese cabello que tanto le gustaba tocar, ese cuerpo con el que ansiaba fundirse en uno...

- Adiós.

No, no podía decir hasta luego, o cualquier cosa semejante, pues no estaba seguro de que pudiera haber un luego. Si se casaba volvería, sí. Pero si eso pasaba... "No pienses en eso." Se sumergió en el agua, y dando un coletazo, se fue hacia el poblado sireno.

---

Los tres amigos se quedaron mirando la superficie del lago bastante rato después de que Harry hubiera marchado. Al fin, Hermione se repuso, y respirando hondo habló.

- Draco, ahora tú. Que no te vean, por favor.- dijo mirándole a los ojos, una mirada de súplica. Colócate, en la roca que dijo Harry y cuando veas que se pone el collar de huesos.- un escalofrío la hizo temblar.- Te acercas, y os fugáis, de acuerdo? Se darán cuenta de su retraso, le irán a buscar y verán que se ha ido. Entonces Haruko le desterrará y perderá la cola. Es el momento de darle la branquialga, ok?

Tiempo atrás, Draco le hubiera dicho que callara, que ya sabía que hacer y que una sangre sucia no era la indicada para recordárselo. Pero había cambiado y tampoco podía hablar. Asintió, se metió la branquialga en la boca y cuando sintió que se ahogaba, se sumergió, él también rumbo al poblado sireno.

- Dentro de media hora, nosotros.

--...--

Mientras, en las profundidades del lago, Harry acababa de llegar al poblado. Cuando llegó, se dirigió hacia el ayuntamiento, donde se celebraría la boda. Allí vio a tres sirenos que al verle acercarse se dirigieron hacia él.

- Tú eres Harry Potter, verdad?

- Sí.- contestó Harry.

- Bien, pues síguenos.- dijo otro sireno.

Harry siguió al sirenos que había dado la orden de seguirle, y los otros dos se pusieron detrás de él. A Harry no le gustó, le tenían demasiado controlado...

Llegaron a una pequeña casa de paredes gris amarillento, la que Haruko le había dicho que sería donde tendría que prepararse, y cerca de la cual dentro de poco, se encontraría Draco.

El sireno que había ido en cabeza abrió la puerta.

- Ya sabes qué hacer.

Harry entró y la puerta se cerró. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, tenía la sensación de haberse metido en una celda.

Miró a su alrededor, las paredes eran del mismo color que en el exterior, no había cuadros, sólo un espejo de cuerpo entero al que Harry se acercó. Nunca se había visto con cola. En casa de Haruko y de las demás sirenas había espejos, pero nunca se había detenido a mirarse. No le gustó mucho su aspecto. El agua hacía que el pelo le quedara más despeinado, y no sabía por que, sus ojos parecían más verdes de lo normal, demasiado verdes. No le gustó le recordó al cabello de las sirenas, se le volvería así a él también?

Se giró para apartar la vista del espejo y vio una silla cerca de la ventana, instintivamente observó a ver si veía a Draco, sólo vio unas piernas humanas esconderse detrás de unas algas. Debía ser él, no?

Respiró hondo y fijó la vista en la silla. Había el collar y como una especie de cinturón. Se puso éste último primero. Estaba hecho con hilos de algas rojas, que eran muy resistentes, y de un lado colgaba el esqueleto de un pez. Se lo puso en la cintura y cómo le iba un poco grande se le escurrió hasta la cadera, el esqueleto colgando del lado derecho, tal como le había dicho Haruko. Cogió el collar, también heco de pequeños huesos de ves a saber tú que animal y se lo colgó en el cuello, justo cuando bajaba las manos de su cuello oyó un ruido, asomó la cabeza por la ventana y vio a Draco a unos cinco metros de él, asomando la cabeza por entre unas algas, le hacía señas para que se le acercara.

Harry respiró hondo y salió de la casa por la ventana, se fue hacia Draco. Éste miró el cinturón y el collar de Harry y puso cara de asco.

- Quítate eso, no?

Harry le iba a obedecer muy gustoso, cuando oyó un ruido. Se escondió detrás de las algas, junto con Draco. Des del escondite vieron como uno de los sirenos que había llevado a Harry hasta la casa se asomaba por la ventana y al ver que Harry no estaba hacía señas a alguien más. Ese alguien más se fue acercando hasta entrar en el campo de visión de Harry y Draco.

Era Haruko.

- Sabía que escaparía.- oyeron como decía la sirena. Extrañamente tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Justo cuando Haruko había dicho eso, los chicos notaron como unas manos de tacto un poco viscoso y con las uñas largas y amarillas les apretaban los brazos al cuerpo.

Una voz a sus espaldas gritó.

- Haruko! aquí están!.- era el sireno que había guiado a Harry hasta la casa.

Tanto a Harry como a Draco, el corazón les empezó a latir fuertemente.

Haruko y el otro sireno se acercaron. Cuando llegaron, Haruko se puso delante de Harry.

- Muy bien Aidan, Ethan.- dijo mirando a los captores de los chicos con una sonrisa.

Entonces fijó su vista en Draco. Por lo que Harry pudo ver en los ojos de Haruko, ésta no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de quien era el acompañante de Harry.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... A quien tenemos aquí. Pero si es el señorito Draco Malfoy. El graaaaaan "amigo" de Harry.- dijo, poniendo especial énfasis en amigo.- Sé que estáis haciendo, y lo siento pero no va a serviros de nada.

Haruko calló, saboreando el momento.

- Harry, ahora mismo te vienes conmigo, ya se ha atrasado suficiente la boda. Y tú asqueroso humano, tienes suerte de que esté feliz y contenta... No te mataré. Puedes irte.

Ethan, el sireno que tenía preso a Draco le dejó ir. Pero Draco no quería rendirse. él quería a Harry, le amaba! no iba a dejar que esa maldita sirena se lo quitase.

Se acercó a Haruko y antes de que pudiera hablar, notó una mano en su brazo. Se giró y vio que era de Harry, quien había podio deshacerse un poco de los brazos de su captor.

Harry miraba a Draco a los ojos, una mirada que le pedía al rubio que no hiciera nada, que se marchara, que no empeorara las cosas.

Draco la entendió e iba a decirle que no pensaba dejar que se casase con Haruko, cuando ésta fue la que habló. Ella también se había fijado en la mirada que Harry le dirigía a Draco, pero había visto algo más. Algo que le llegó a su sireno corazón.

- Harry, es verdad?

Harry, sorprendido por la pregunta parpadeó un par de veces, y miró a Haruko.

- El qué?

Harko suspiró hondo.

- Que le amas. Eso dice tu mirada. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora...

Harry se ruborizó, agachó la cabeza y asintió. Claro que amaba al rubio! como no hacerlo con esos ojos, y ese cuerpo? Y con lo bien que se había portado con él?

Pero por que le preguntaba eso ahora Haruko?

Entonces la sirena se giró a Draco, le miró por largo rato hasta que habló.

- Y tú, Draco Malfoy, le amas?.- preguntó señalando hacia Harry.

------

FREE TALK

Hasta akí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jajajaj k paxará???

Pos bueno, a esperar jejeje espero k os haya gustado..... a mi sí. Escribí la primera parte( hasta k Draco se mete en el agua) hace unos días, cuando llovía tanto y caían tantos rayos y truenos k no pude encender el oredenador.... Supongo k el AGUA me ayudó con la inspiración....xD

Bueno, para kien kiera saberlo, sí habrá un epílogo, se me ha ocurrido una pekeña idea k a La Dama y a Lucero les gustará jejeje...¬¬

Bueno, pos ya está, ahora un pekeño **espacio de propaganda**....xD

Ya actualicé el fic de Nueva identidad, la secuela de Sleeping alive..... Nuestro kerido Voldie pone celoso a Sev tonteando con Harry......jejeje n.n

Tengo en curso tmb el fic de Hotel Ocean precuela de Ocean Avenue, en el k Harry se va de vacas a la playa ( es un UA...) con sus padres y... le pasan cosas....xD

Pos hasata aquí!

Dewwwwwwww beshooooooossssss

niea.

_--- I got to give myself one more chance to be the man that I know I am. .---_ Canción de Laura de los Scissors Sisters. ( Sí habéis leido bien, no me he equivocado, son LOS Scissor Sisters,( k kiere decir hermanas tijera) ya k son 3 tíos y una tía, ok?? os recomindo sus canciones son muy chulas n.n _creo k me tendrían k pagar por hacer tanta propaganda....¬¬) _


	14. capítulo XIII

Bueno, akí tenéis el último capi. Po después Habrá un pequeño epílogo....jejeje Espero k os guste, ahora voy a contestar a los revius k me hayan llegado, ok? todos los demás los contestaré en el epílogo.

**Jean Snape **Aquí tienes, para k veas k taaan mala no soy xP Akí veras si los libera o no... Espero k te guste y aciaaas por tu reviu!

**Cerdo Volador- **jejeje Se compadecerá?? no sé, no sé...Po por algo será k os pedí k no la matarais.. n.n Lo del sushi ya esta decidido, hasta está escrito en sucio....Así k espero k te guste este capi y muuchas acias por tu reviu!

**Loka-Park-Felton **Bueno, akí ves k no soy tan mala, k ya he actualizado....jejeje y Haruko.... eso se verá en el epílogo xD Acias por el reviu!!!!!!

Pos ya ta ahora os dejo con el capi, k **AVISO **tiene **LEMMON **sí, sí.... He avisado antes de k empiece y después por si a caso....... Espero k os guste.... hasta ahora los lemmon entre Harry y Draco se me habían resistido, este es el primero..... ( los otros 2 fueron Sev Harry pa kien le interese... xD)

la oruga mutante films presenta: 

**--- CAPÍTULO 13 ---**

- Y tú, Draco Malfoy, le amas?.- preguntó Haruko señalando hacia Harry.

Draco no se esperaba la pregunta. Miró primero a Haruko, después s Harry quien también le miraba, y otra vez a Haruko. Qué decir? Sí amaba a Harry, pero... Por que lo preguntaba? Que quería, cerciorarse de que se amaban para disfrutar más sus caras al hacer que Harry se casara con ella? O, podría ser que un atisbo de ternura se hubiera adueñado de Haruko y quisiera saberlo para dejar que se marcharan juntos?

- Le amas, o no?.- volvió a preguntar la sirena.

Draco respiró hondo. Fuera para lo que fuera la pregunta, contestaría con la verdad. Pues al menos así, si Harry tenía que casarse igualmente, Harry sabría que sí le amaba.

- Sí.- mira a Harry a los ojos, intentando que se le quedara gravada esa mirada verde en la retina, por si nunca más la volvía a ver.- Le amo con todo mi ser.

Harry sonrió, por un momento pensó que Draco diría que no...

Haruko también sonrió. No una sonrisa feliz como la de Harry, más bien una sonrisa triste. Suspiró y volvió a hablar.

- Sabía que no me amabas Harry.- dijo.- pero sabía que algo de aprecio me tenías... Con eso me bastaba, y hubiera sido muy feliz a tu lado. Pero sabiendo que tu corazón pertenece a otro y que éste te corresponde, tú no hubieses vivido feliz junto a mi. Por eso, cancelo nuestra boda.

Harry y Draco extrajeron el aire que inconscientemente habían estado guardando. ¿Eso quería decir que podían irse?¡ Habían cumplido el plan, y la maldición sería levantada?

Pero antes de que dijeran nada, Haruko volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Supongo que elaborasteis este plan con el objetivo de que levantara la maldición a Harry, no? Por que me habíais herido en el orgullo y todo eso... Pues siento deciros que esas normas, por así llamarlas, ya no están vigentes. Podría dejaros partir, y Harry seguiría padeciendo la maldición, y se la pasaría a sus hijos también... Pero quiero que vivas feliz.- le dijo a Harry mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.- Y por eso, te quitaré la maldición.

Dicho eso se acercó a Harry, le miró a los ojos por unos momentos, parándose a pocos centímetros, y finalmente unió sus labios a los de Harry.

Sólo fueron unos segundos. Después sonrió y miró a Draco.

- Cuídale bien, aunque sé que lo harás. Sabes que perderá la cola cierto?

Draco asintió.

Haruko levantó las manos y dijo:

_Los poderes del mar grandes son,_

_y que ahora yo pido prestados._

_Ayudarme a quitar la maldición,_

_del aquí delante parado._

Mientras Haruko había dicho eso, había ido moviendo los brazos, cuando acabó los llevó desde su corazón al de Harry. De repente una luz anaranjada envolvió al Gryffindor y la cola de escamas fue desapareciendo.

Draco se acercó rápidamente y le hizo tragar la branquialga que llevaba para él en el bolsillo del bañador.

Al cabo de unos segundos a Harry le fueron saliendo las branquias y pudo volver a respirar.

En ese momento nadie se percató de que iba desnudo, ni siquiera él.

- Mejor os vais.- dijo Haruko antes de girarse e irse seguida de sus guarda espaldas.

Draco miró a Harry y cogiéndole de la mano empezó a mover la cola para dirigiese a la superficie.

.-------.

- Estarán bien?.- preguntaba Ron.

- Espero que sí.

Ron y Hermione hacía media hora que se habían sumergido en el lago, y ya estaban empezando a temerse lo peor, cuando vieron una silueta negra que se acercaba, cuando la distinguieron y vieron que era Harry, sin cola, cargando a Malfoy se acercaron rápidamente.

- Ayúdenme! debió de pasar la hora y se le están cerrando las branquias!.

Entre los tres, consiguieron llevar a Draco hasta la orilla. Allí Harry se sentó a su lado, llamándole y dándole golpecitos en las mejillas.

Ron iba a decir algo, cuando Hermione le cogió por el brazo, impidiéndoselo.

- Déjales solos...

- Eh?

- Vamos, venga, ven...

Los dos se fueron hacia donde habían dejado sus ropas, se pusieron las túnicas encima y se fueron hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Mientras, Draco ya se estaba recuperando. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fueron las verdes orbes de Harry. Al recordar por que estaba así, dijo.

- De ja vú....

- Qué?.- preguntó Harry.

- Esto es un de ja vú, ya hemos estado así....- dijo incorporándose.

- Ah.- dijo Harry acordándose él también, del día en el que Draco le acompañó al poblado sireno.

Draco se levantó, Harry también. Los dos se miraron, sus caras a pocos centímetros... Los dos a la vez, como atraídos por una fuerza invisible, se abalanzaron a los labios del otro. Sus labios se rozaban, las lenguas jugaban entre ellas y los brazos tocaban esa piel tan ansiada.

Draco le pasó los brazos por el cuello, acariciándole el cabello negro, y éste puso los suyos en las caderas del rubio mientras juntaba sus caderas con las de Draco.

Fue cuando se separaron, cuando Draco notó la desnudez de Harry.

- Tendrías que taparte.- le dijo.

- De verdad lo quieres?.- le preguntó Harry, haciendo presión contra las caderas de Draco y besándole el cuello.

- No, pero...Harry... Estamos en medio de...Ah!

Harry acababa de centrar la atención de su lengua y dientes en el pezón de Draco.

- Del colegio...- acabó la frase.

Harry dejó el pezón del rubio y le miró.

- Supongo que tienes razón, mejor nos vamos a la habitación, cierto?.- le preguntó lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Harry se apartó, fue donde su ropa y se puso los pantalones y encima la túnica, a parte los zapatos. Draco sólo se puso la túnica y los zapatos.

Harry se acercó y le cogió de la cintura. Draco, al ver que llegaban al recibidor y no le dejaba, le miró extrañado.

- Que se jodan.

Draco sonrió, y después de darle un beso en la nariz, siguieron caminando.

**---------NC-17!!!!----------**

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Harry cerró la puerta. No se había oido un el "clic" que indicaba que estaba cerrada, cuando los labios de Harry se vieron invadidos por los de Draco. Se besaron largo rato. Un beso apasionado que acabó con Harry aplastado entre la puerta y el ardiente cuerpo de Draco.

Cuando se separaron, Draco dijo:

- Sabes Harry? Te quiero mucho, te amo.

- Yo también te amo, y también te quiero, pero aun más te quiero en el sofá.

Dicho eso, Harry puso sus manos en los hombros de Draco y lo fue empujando hacia hacer que el rubio se tumbara en el sofá. Que después de un simple hechizo, se volvió una cama, individual, pero cama al fin y al cabo. (NA tened en cuenta que era un sofá, y no muy grande....) Harry se sentó con las piernas a cada lado de Draco y lo miró con lujuria, deseo y amor.

- No sabes cuánto he esperado esto.- le dijo Harry a la oreja antes de dedicarse a besar el cuello de su pareja.

Fue bajando por el cuello, llegó al punto en el que éste se une con el hombro y siguió por la clavícula. Después de dejar alguna que otra marca, cambió de lado del cuello y volvió a empezar. Besó, mordió y lamió. Cuando no quedó centímetro cuadrado que no hubiese probado, se incorporó y se quitó la túnica, quedando sólo en pantalones. Lanzó la prenda que se acababa de sacar bien lejos y se centró en quitársela también a Draco. Cuando éste quedo libre de ella, Harry procedió a besar el torso del rubio, deteniéndose en los pezones. Draco, que hasta ahora había intentado seguir con la respiración acompasada, perdió el control. La respiración se le volvió entrecortada y de vez en cuando dejaba ir algún que otro gemido. Harry sonreía al oírlo. Era la más bella música que hubiese llegado nunca a sus oídos.

Cuando los pezones estuvieron ya duros. Harry volvió a incorporarse, y sin dejar de mirar a Draco a los ojos, fue acariciando su torso, fue bajando hasta llegar a la cinturilla del bañador. Estaba a punto de bajárselo cuando Draco decidió entrar en acción.

Se abalanzó sobre Harry, y mientras le besaba, le fue recostando en la cama.

Draco imitó a Harry, fue besando el cuello, bajando por el torso, hasta llegar al pantalón. Le deshizo el botón y con la boca fue bajando la cremallera, siendo bienvenido por una gran erección.

Al ver la mirada que tenía Draco, Harry se ruborizó.

- Que pasa, Harry? le preguntó Draco acercándose.

- Na-nada.

- Y el rubor?

Preguntó mientras volvía a centrar su atención a los pantalones. los fue bajando hasta las rodillas y entonces le quitó los zapatos, para seguir con los pantalones.

Cuando estuco del todo desnudo delante la vista de Draco, Harry aun se ruborizó más. Hasta entonces había sido bastante atrevido, pero él... él nunca había hecho algo así!

No pudo pensar mucho, porque la lengua de Draco empezó a delinear sus labios, Harry abrió la boca y sacó su lengua para que jugara con la de Draco. Mientras, la fricción entre sus cuerpos no hacía más que estimular su deseo y hacer crecer las erecciones de ambos.

Acabado el beso, Draco se levantó para quitarse él también los zapatos y el bañador. Dejando ver todo su perfecto cuerpo.

Se volvió a tumbar encima de Harry.

- Harry, será tu primera vez?

El aludido asintió, el rubor otra vez en sus mejillas.

- La mía también.

Harry le miró asombrado.

- Pensé que tú ya....

- No con chicos.- le cortó.

Después de eso, no queriendo que Harry hablara más, le besó otra vez. Esta vez lenta y dulcemente.

Fue bajando poco a poco por el cuerpo de Harry , le dio un beso al pene de Harry y mirando a Harry a los ojos, introdujo un dedo en la entrada del moreno.

Harry, al notar la intrusión cerró los ojos por el dolor.

-Sh... tranquilo, ya pasará. Relájate.

Harry respiró hondo y se fue relajando, poco a poco, Draco fue moviendo el dedo en el interior de Harry. Al cabo de un rato, un segundo dedo fue introducido, y más tarde un tercero les fue a hacer compañía.

A esas alturas, Harry ya no notaba dolor, sólo placer. Cuando empezó a gemir más fuerte y a moverse para más profundidad. Draco retiró los dedos, y después de besar los labios de Harry, colocó su pene en la entrada de su amante.

- Si te duele, me lo dices.

Harry sonrió y asintió.

Draco también sonrió, y con cuidado fue introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Harry. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, se quedó unos instantes quito, para que Harry se acostumbrara, y después empezó a salir, para volver a entrar. A cada embestida, los gemidos de Harry eran más fuertes. Los de Draco tampoco se quedaban atrás.

- Oh sí, Draco!

- Ah, Harry...

Cuando Draco estaba por venirse, una de sus manos, que estaban en las caderas de Harry, fue a cerrarse en torno a la erección de Harry, y aplicándole el mismo ritmo que llevaban sus embestidas, hizo que Harry se corriese, justo segundos antes que él mismo.

Saciados, cansados y sudorosos, los dos se tumbaron en la cama. Uno bien cerca del otro debido al poco espacio de ésta.

**----FIN DEL NC-17--------**

Harry, quien notaba el pecho de Draco en su espalda, dijo:

- Menos mal, que la habitación ya cuenta con un hechizo insonorizante por si sola...

Draco sonrió.

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Cuando Draco estaba a punto de dormirse, Harry se giró quedando cara a cara con el rubio.

- Draco....

El aludido abrió los ojos perezosamente.

- Si?

- Bueno, yo... -Harry se ruborizó.- yo me preguntaba... qué somos?

Draco se despertó por completo. Miró el también a Harry sin pensarlo mucho contestó.

- Bueno, si tu me amas, y yo te amo... Podría ser que fuésemos... novios?

Le preguntó mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y empezaba a hacerle círculos en el bajo de la espalda.

Al oírlo, Harry sonrió. Besó a Draco.

- Entonces quieres ser mi novio?

- Ya te lo he dicho tontito.... Claro que sí.

Dicho eso los dos se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión, que fue roto cuando el estómago de Harry reclamó la ausencia de comida.

Draco miró a Harry con una ceja levantada.

- Que?! tengo hambre! son las...- se miró el reloj, que por supuesto era resistible al agua.- son las dos!

- No me extraña que tengas hambre entonces.....- dijo sonriendo.- Y más después de lo de hace un rato....

Harry se ruborizó un poco y se levantó para vestirse. Antes pero, se aplicó un hechizo limpiador.

- Buena idea.

Y Draco hizo lo mismo.

Se estaban vistiendo cuando la barriga de Draco fue la que se quejó esta vez.

- No soy el único que tiene hambre, eh?

_**FIN**_

Bueno, pos hasta akí! espero k os haya gustado!!!!!!!! La conversación esta de después..... no sé como habrá kdado, me gustó po es así como rara.... o la rara soy yo? _sí eso también..._

Lo de k Haruko besara a Harry no lo tenía planeado, po se me ocurrió y me gustó.... jejeje

Bueno, ahora, para despedirme, en vez de la típica frasecita...jejeje os voy a poner un poema hecho por mi, ok? espero k os guste..... n.n ( Aunk admito k ni rima, y es un pokiiiito cutre... Pero me gusta, y por eso lo pongo xD)

_Si eres un ángel,_

_¿dónde están tus alas?_

_Si eres demonio,_

_¿dónde están tus cuernos?_

__

__

_Me miras con tus ojos grises,_

_tu tez pálida,_

_tu cabello rubio,_

_un perfecto ángel._

__

__

_Me hablas con tus finos labios,_

_tu sonrisa sarcástica,_

_tus palabras hirientes,_

_un perfecto demonio._

__

__

_Cuando me tocas, _

_cuando me besas,_

_tus manos y labios,_

_me alzan al cielo._

__

__

_Pero cuando me dejas,_

_cuando te vas y te alejas._

_Un dolor oprime mi pecho,_

_como el más ardiente infierno._

__

K tal? bueno, pos ya está. Sería un poema de Harry pensando en Draco....

Bueno, ya me despido, trankilas,

chaoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

beshoooooossssssss y muuuuuchas gracias por leer y enviarme unos súper revius taaaaan chulos!!!!! xD

niea.

**__**


	15. Epílogo

Holaaaa !!!! K tal? espero k bien! pk akí biene el epílogo!!!!!

He vuelto a subir el cai pk me dejé 3 revius por contestar...¬¬ lo k hace el sueño.... vv

espero k lo disfrutéis!! po antes los revius!!!

**Bego: **Acias por el reviuu!!Te cae mejor Haruko...jejejeje pos espero k te guste el epílogo pk narra lo k le pasó a Haruko después d ek Harry se fuera...xD Beshos chaooo

**luna- loveblack- **Acias por el reviu!!! me alegro k te gustara el capi, y k tmb te gustara el poema, muchas gracias de verdad n.n Espero k el epílogo tmb te guste jeje beshos y chaíto...xD

**liuny. **No te procupes, a veces mi ordenador tmb va muuuy mal y no me deja hacer nada... ¬¬ Espero k te guste el epílogo!!! beshoooossss chaooooo

**Loka-Park-Felton-** Thanks por el reviu!! espero k te guste el epílogo y me hce muy feliz k te gustara mi poema, n.n Final trsite para Haruko...jejeje lee y verás.... dewwww beshossss

**LaDama- **trankila!!! me dejaste 2 revius muy buenos, así k trankila, a ver k te parece el epílogo!! k lo he hecho para k tu insistencia y la de Cerdo Volador, se vean cumplidas.... xD Sobre lo de la apuesta, pos ya te dejé un reviu.... espero k lo entendieras...¬¬ esk a veces me expreso fatal... vv Aunk en general creo k sí estaría bien un segundo lemmon, los dos están hartos de tener k aparentar y ser movidos a voluntad de otros, así k deciden hacerlo como vengándose de todos, como diciendo k ahora mandan ellos.... ( no sé si me entiendes....) da igual, cosas k hace el sueño....

K te guste el epílogo!!!!! Muaks!!!!!!! chaooooooo Dama-san!!!

**Galasu **holaaaa acias por el reviu! me alegro de k te gustaran los últimos capis! y espero k el epílogo tmb te guste!! dewwwwwww beshos!!

**Liwk-** Holaaaaaaa acias por el reviu!!!! de verdad te gustó el poema? no sabes lo feliz k me haces.. n.n espero k este epílogo tmb te guste y acias por lo de excelente escritora..jeje beshooossss chaooo

**paola.- **thanks por el reviu!! encantada de k te gustara el capi y el poema... n.n Akí tienes el epílogo beshoossss chaoooo

**Cerdo Volador-** Holaaaaaaaaaa no sabes lo feliz k me haces al decirme k entre todas las historias k tienes por leer, escoges la mía.... la "sardinita"..... jejeje lee y ya verás lo k le paxó xD Yo te deseo muuuchísimaaa suerte para k actualices DESEOS ( venga suerte toda para ciudad Juarez, a casita de Lucero-chan xD) Enga Muaks! y chaoooooo Lucer-chan!

Pos ya ta! ahora el epílogo!!

la oruga mutante films presenta:

_****_

_****_

_**EPÍLOGO**_

**_¿Qué fue de Haruko?_**

Hacía ya tres años que estaban juntos. Tres años des de que Harry se había librado de la maldición que le obligaba a encontrarse con las sirenas cada vez que llovía. Pero gracias a la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos; Ron y Hermione y al ahora novio suyo, Draco Malfoy, los días de lluvia no eran ningún inconveniente para Harry, sino todo lo contrario, por que le hacían recordar la primera vez que hizo el amor con Draco, y le daban ganas de "jugar" con su pareja.

Sus padres se lo tomaron muy bien, se alegraron de que se hubiera deshecho de la maldición, aunque su madre siguiera sufriéndola, y que hubiese encontrado novio. A ellos les daba igual el sexo de la pareja de su hijo, mientras se quisieran de verdad. Los padres de Draco fueron un poco más difíciles de contentar. Por mucho que la familia de Harry tuviera dinero y fuera una de las más respetables del mundo mágico junto con la familia Malfoy, el hecho de que Lily fuera hija de muggles, que Harry fuera un Gryffindor y que fuera hombre, eran cosas que no les agradaban. Pero viendo lo feliz que era su hijo, finalmente acabaron cediendo.

Ahora tres años después, un día de mediados de mayo, Draco y Harry se dirigían hacía el nuevo restaurante japonés que habían abierto en el Callejón Diagón para celebrar su tercer aniversario juntos.

Entraron en el restaurante y un chico de aspecto oriental pero perfecto inglés se les acercó.

- Buenos días, qué desean?

- Teníamos una reserva a nombre de Potter, para dos personas.- dijo Harry.

- Un momento por favor.

El chico se fue hacia una mesita que había en un rincón y cogió una pequeña libreta, después de tachar algo volvió a acercarse a Harry.

- Por aquí por favor.

El chico oriental les guió a través de unos pasillos llenos de puertas a cada lado, las cuales daban a los pequeños compartimentos donde la gente comía.

Se pararon delante de unas puertas correderas pintadas con paisajes de cerezos y un número nueve arriba del todo. El chico abrió la puerta.

- Si son tan amables de dejar sus zapatos aquí fuera...

Harry y Draco se quitaron los zapatos y entraron. La estancia no era muy grande, pero sí tenía un aire acogedor. el tatami en el suelo crujía levemente al pisarlo y el paisaje pintado en las paredes daba una sensación de calma muy agradable. En el centro había una mesa alargada de madera mucho más baja que las normales. A cada lado tenía un cojín. Harry y Draco se sentaron cada uno en un cojín.

El chico les dio las dos cartas que había cogido en el momento de tachar su nombre en la lista de reservas.

- Vendré dentro de un rato a tomarles el pedido.

Y con una leve inclinación de cabeza cerró las puertas y se marchó.

- Vaya... nunca me hubiese imaginado que sería así. Es bonito cierto?- preguntó Harry.

- Sí la verdad. El paisaje de la entrada, el de los cerezos, me ha recordado a la habitación que teníamos en Hogwarts...- dijo Draco, acabando con una sonrisa soñadora.

- No quiero saber en que estás pensando para poner esa sonrisa...

Draco sólo sonrió y Harry negó con la cabeza, también con una leve sonrisa en los labios, pues sabía perfectamente que su pareja estaría pensando en una de las muchas veces que esa habitación había sido testigo de sus pasiones.

La voz de Draco le hizo despertar de los recuerdos.

- Sabes, a mi el pescado crudo... No me va mucho...- se quejó Draco.

- Hay más cosas que sólo pescado...- le dijo Harry.

Habían ido a ese restaurante porque Harry lo había querido. Y todo, por su recientemente descubierto hobby, el manga. Des de que Harry empezó a adentrarse en ese mundo de dibujos con ojos enormes y acuosos, y piernas kilométricas, había estado pidiéndole a Draco que fueran a un restaurante japonés. Pero el rubio siempre se quejaba, alegando que le daba mucho asco eso de comer pescado crudo. Y cual fue su sorpresa, cuando el día anterior, Draco le había dicho que irían a celebrar su aniversario en ese restaurante.

Cuando el chico oriental volvió para pedirles la comida, Draco pidió pollo rebozado con almendras y limón ( NA- está muuuuuuy bueno ), Harry, por su parte, pidió un plato combinado de sushi, sashimi y maki. También pidieron un arroz de la casa para compartir, y dos aguas. Ninguno de los dos era muy dado al alcohol.

- No sé como la gente puede comer, sentada así en el suelo.- se quejó Draco cuando el camarero se hubo ido.

Entonces, fijó la vista en la mesa, fijándose por primera vez de que no había cubiertos, sino un pequeño sobrecito del que sobresalían dos palillos de madera.

- Oh no, no voy a comer con eso!.- se volvió a quejar.

Harry se rió:- Vamos, tampoco es tan difícil.

Harry cogió sus dos palillos, los frotó un poco para después separarlos y se los colocó entre los dedos de la mano derecha.

- Ves, mira.- le dijo moviéndolos como si estuviera comiendo.

Draco cogió sus palillos, y con las cejo fruncido y la mirada escéptica, imitó a Harry, pero se le cayeron los palillos. Con un bufido los fue a coger otra vez cuando Harry le cogió la mano derecha y le sacó el anillo que Draco llevaba en el dedo gordo, un anillo negro con una serpiente plateada que él le había regalado en su primer aniversario.

- Cógelo con los palillos.- le dijo.

Draco volvió a ponerse los palillos en la mano e intentó coger el anillo, pero no le salía. Tan concentrado estaba intentándolo, que no se dio cuenta de que el camarero había llegado, éste viendo que Draco no se saldría, le preguntó:

- Quiele el señor que le traiga cubieltos normales?

Draco se sonrojó levemente y asintió.

Mientras el camarero iba a buscar los cubiertos, Harry probó un trozo de su sashimi. Estaba bueno, pero tenía un gusto raro, no parecía salmón, por muy crudo que estuviera.

- Pruébalo y dime si te parece que es salmón.

- Claro que es salmón, crudo, pero salmón.- contestó Draco, mirándose con asco el trozo de pescado crudo de color rojizo y arroz que e acercaba Harry con los palillos.

Viendo que Harry quería que de verdad lo probase, abrió la boca, y Harry le puso el trozo de sashimi dentro. Cuando Draco tragaba, el camarero entró.

- Aquí tiene.- le dijo a Draco mientras le dejaba un tenedor y un cuchillo al lado de los palillos.

Cuando ya se iba, Harry le paró.

- Perdone, pero... esto es salmón? o que es?

- No es exactamente un pescado señor.- dijo el camarero sonriendo.- Es cola de sirena.

Harry y Draco le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sí, Albus Dumbledore nos dio pelmiso para utilizar sus sirenas pala cocinar, cuando estas están a punto de morir. Pueden estar tlanquilos que no les pasalá nada...- añadió.

Después de eso y de una ligera reverencia, se fue.

- Esto.- dijo Draco señalando el plato de Harry.- es una sirena del lago de Hogwarts...- se llevó la mano al estómago.- Podrías haber sido tú!

Pero Harry, sin saber muy bien por qué, no podía dejar de pensar en Haruko...

---oooOOOooo---

Pos ya sta!!!!!!!!!!!

hasta akí mi fic.... vv Siento como si mi hijo se fuera de casa..... xD

Me da pena, po trankis k hay Niea pa rato...jejej tengo en mente 3 one shotts ( todos Draco Harry) así k ya me veréis por akí...jejeje

Muchas acias a todos por leer y enviarme revius!!!!!!!! no sabeis lo feliz k me hacéis! de verdad......

dewwwwwww beshos y muuucho cariño a todossssssssss

niea.

_Nadie dijo nunca ni escribió en ningún lugar, k la vida fuera fácil......_


End file.
